Desde cero
by VaneCaos
Summary: Dos elfos tratan de superar miedos y prejuicios para construir una nueva relacion. ¿Podrá una promesa hecha en una tienda de campaña ayudar a construir unos cimientos sólidos?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: **El mundo de Krynn pertenece, en su mayoría, a Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman, así como algunos de los hechos que se mencionan aparecen en la campaña oficial Age of Mortals. No obstante, los personajes, sus historias personales y algunas modificaciones en el mundo de Dragonlance son cosa mía.

**HISTORIA: **Dos semanas después del rescate de Karion a manos de los ogros, Vanir intenta superar sus prejuicios y su inexperencia para acercarse a su amante. Una promesa arrancada en una tienda enmedio de unas praderas anegadas abrirá la puerta a una relación con cimientos más sólidos. Contando los tres capítulos, es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha y mi primer intento de escribir yaoi, por lo que cualquier comentario será recibido con todo mi humilde agradecimiento.

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **'M', por si acaso. Esta historia es yaoi en gran parte, lo cual implica una descripción gráfica de escenas (suaves) de sexo entre hombres, aunque mi intención era resaltar más el aspecto emocional que el erótico. Si algo de esto te resulta ofensivo, simplemente no lo leas.

**Desde cero (capítulo 1)**

Las gotas de lluvia, asincopadas al principio de la noche, creaban ahora una tenue pero rítmica sinfonía contra las pieles de la gran tienda de viaje. La música del agua aumentó de volumen al descorrerse la tapa de la tienda, dejando paso al susurro presuroso de Stern llamando a Malek para la siguiente guardia. El roce de las mantas y el ruido sordo del gran cuerpo del semiogro arrastrándose en la penumbra hacia la noche sin luna acabaron de sacar a Vanir del trance en el que se hallaba sumido. El silvanesti abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver el enorme corpachón de Malek volver a bajar la tapa de la tienda, dejándole en un agradable y, por el momento, tranquilo y cálido refugio.

El elfo se desperezó lánguidamente, estirando las largas piernas hasta tocar los postes de madera. _Las tiendas siempre las hacen para los humanos, _pensó, sonriendo mentalmente al recordar los esfuerzos de Malek para encontrar una postura cómoda; el gigantesco semiogro acababa invariablemente encogido sobre sí mismo intentando no derrumbar la frágil estructura con sus movimientos. Vanir cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, dispuesto a dejarse mecer por la nana de la lluvia aún sabiendo que no conseguiría dormir realmente ni un solo minuto. Los elfos sólo dormían cuando percibían calma en su entorno...o cuando estaban exhaustos. El pensamiento le hizo desviar ligeramente la mirada a su izquierda, a la dormida figura que yacía a su lado.

Casi presintiendo su mirada, el elfo kagonesti se dejó caer hacia un lado, acomodándose inconscientemente contra el costado de Vanir, el moreno brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura del silvanesti y la plateada cabeza sobre su hombro. Vanir se paralizó por un momento, olvidando respirar. Karion seguía al parecer dormido, su tranquila respiración revelaba el agotamiento tras dos meses de cautiverio en manos de las tribus ogras.

Desde su rescate _--hacía...¿cuánto? ¿dos semanas?--,_ el kagonesti había caído dormido todas las noches. Vanir había salido a menudo de su trance para encontrarse al musculoso elfo acurrucado a su lado y dormido como un niño. Las primeras noches se había sobresaltado e incluso sonrojado lo indecible. A fin de cuentas, nunca había dormido con nadie a su lado. Sí, había compartido frías noches en sus bosques natales con sus compañeros de patrulla y también tienda con otros adolescentes durante su exilio en Ergoth...pero nada de eso podía compararse a la sensación de un duro cuerpo abrazado al suyo. Jamás había compartido su cama con una mujer y, desde luego, nunca, ni en sus más retorcidos sueños de futuro, se había visto en el mismo lecho con un hombre.

Vanir hizo un esfuerzo por girar la cabeza hacia el kagonesti. La extraña melena plateada, que parecía refulgir con luz propia incluso en la penumbra que percibían sus ojos en la tienda, se desparramaba sobre su hombro y algunas hebras, sutiles como hilos de hada, caían sobre el rostro de Karion, acariciando sus párpados y su nariz. Incluso desde su forzada posición, Vanir percibió el exótico contraste con la piel morena del elfo, descubierta para su contemplación gracias a la aversión innata de los kagonestis a usar ropas. El silvanesti escudriñó el fragmento del rostro de su compañero que le permitía su postura, absorto en la línea firme de su mandibula, un alto pómulo y una nariz corta y recta. Unos rasgos demasiado perfectos, demasiado masculinos, realzados por unos labios marcados y llenos y unas pálidas cejas finas. Karion seguía dormido, su expresión llena de paz a excepción de unas reveladoras sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Vanir suspiró, aliviado, sintiendo que sus músculos se relajaban, y culpable también por la descarada contemplación a la que estaba sometiendo al indefenso kagonesti. El silvanesti se dejó llevar y descansó el brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de su compañero, disfrutando de una de las pocas ocasiones en que no se sentía abrumado por la ..._excesiva_ personalidad de Karion.

El elfo esbozó una media sonrisa. Sí, quizás esa fuera la palabra que mejor describía a Karion: excesivo. El kagonesti era excesivamente hermoso, excesivamente fuerte incluso para los humanos, excesivamente diestro en todo --absolutamente _todo_-- lo que hacía, excesivamente carismático, excesivamente impulsivo y dado a los cambios de humor y excesivamente acostumbrado a hacer lo que le venía en gana sin pararse a pensar en las repercusiones que eso tenía en la vida los demás. Sí, Karion era _excesivo_, sobrepasaba todo lo que Vanir había conocido en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales y también todo cuanto era capaz de manejar.

El silvanesti frunció levemente el ceño al notar el frescor de la lisa piel de Karion bajo su mano. Excepto en contados momentos, el kagonesti siempre estaba fresco al tacto, igual que Red despedía un aura palpable de calor en la cercanía. Ahí tenía quizás la respuesta a la arrolladora personalidad del elfo: a fin de cuentas, por mucho que lo odiara, la sangre de los dragones corría por sus venas; de hecho, cualquier iniciado en la habilidad cambiaformas de los Señores de los Cielos habría podido tomar a Karion por un Argénteo. Y si algo caracterizaba a los dragones, pensó Vanir, era la desmesura. Estaba claro que el kagonesti había heredado esa parte de su carácter.

Karion se estremeció levemente en su sueño, suspirando con agotamiento y frotando la mejilla contra el hombro de Vanir para estrecharse más contra su compañero, buscando calor. El silvanesti alargó la mano derecha para tomar la manta de viaje y echarla sobre el joven, intentando no perturbarlo, divertido y al mismo tiempo confuso por su impulso protector.

Era curioso lo rápido que sus compañeros habían aceptado que Karion y él eran _pareja_, y más teniendo en cuenta que al menos ni él mismo tenía una palabra para describir la relación que había hecho estallar en pedazos su ordenada vida y le había precipitado a un mundo de humanos, sangre y barro sin tiempo suficiente para pensar si era eso lo que realmente deseaba. Vanir ni siquiera había podido explicar a la mayoría de sus amigos que su pareja era otro hombre porque no sabía si ése era el estadio en el que se encontraba su relación con Karion; porque creía que jamás volvería a ver al elfo y porque no había tenido tiempo de reconciliarse con la idea de que mantenía una relación afectiva con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Antes de conocer a Karion, Vanir había tenido la vida ordenada que la mayoría de los silvanestis anhelan. Tenía clara la vocación de lucha, sacrificio y vigilancia que implicaba su ingreso en los kirath; se encontraba a gusto en la Casa Protectora y tenía una familia que alentaba sus pasos. El joven hijo único de una familia de los estratos altos de la casa guerrera había sido prometido de adolescente con la hija pequeña de una familia menor de la Casa Noble con quien su padre mantenía una sólida amistad. Vanir y su prometida habían crecido casi juntos, habían compartido juegos de niños, los primeros bailes de la adolescencia y las primeras curiosas exploraciones el uno del otro, siempre conscientes de una barrera que no podía ser traspasada hasta que llegara el momento. Vanir había tratado a su prometida con el debido respeto de su rango y había aceptado su boda sin debates internos. Al menos, sin debates internos _conscientes_.

Hasta el día en que la vigilancia en los cuadrantes en los que estaba destinada su unidad se vio reforzada por un grupo de elfos salvajes, semidesnudos, completamente ajenos -o desdeñosos- a las diversas fórmulas de cortesía apropiadas entre personas civilizadas, con un imbatible conocimiento de los bosques y comandados por el más impredecible de entre esas mercuriales criaturas. La vida de Vanir había seguido todos los ordenados, adecuados, apropiados, predecibles y decentes pasos que se esperaban de él hasta el día en que apareció Karion y su estabilidad mental se hizo añicos. El mismo día en que acudió a recibir a los kagonestis, en la última fila de su unidad, como correspondía a un novicio, su mirada fue atraída como un imán hacia la magnética presencia del elfo. Ahora que podía pensar con perspectiva, Vanir se percató de que no podía decir qué le había atraído primero del kagonesti, más bien conservaba la sensación de un bombardeo de impresiones: una larga melena plateada casi femenina, una aviesa sonrisa abierta y honesta, un rostro duro y masculino en contraste con unos ojos de un infantil azul cielo y, al girarse, un enorme y pavoroso tatuaje de un dragón plateado que ocupaba la totalidad de una espalda musculosa.

Vanir había sido asignado aquel mismo día como enlace entre los kagonestis y las patrullas silvanestis. No tenía nada que ver con su habilidad con la espada, bien lo sabía, sino con su posición social. A fin de cuentas, su prometida era la hermana de la jefa de las patrullas de su zona y él era el único heredero de una familia bien posicionada. Todo de acuerdo al trato deferente que se había ordenado dispensar a los kagonestis. Vanir era sólo una cara, lo que contaba era lo que decía su etiqueta de presentación. Todo aquella deferencia, por supuesto, fue obviada por Karion que, lejos de agradecer el honor protocolario que se le dispensaba, se limitó a reir y a estrechar en un apretón de oso la mano de Vanir, fulminando cualquier regla de comportamiento social silvanesti y granjeándose la inmediata animadversión de los kirath.

El elfo rió quedamente, acomodando mejor el peso de Karion sobre su torso. Pronto descubrió que, mientras los silvanestis se habían dedicado, siglo tras siglo, a tejer una complicada red de reglas sociales, que estructuraban todos los niveles de profundidad en el conocimiento de las personas, los kagonestis las habían echado todas por tierra. Las únicas reglas que dominaban sus relaciones eran el profundo respeto unos de otros, la lealtad y el sostén mútuo. Los kagonestis se comportaban entre sí con una libertad y una familiaridad que Vanir jamás había soñado que existiera. Además de la predilección por el contacto físico, los kagonestis compartían una intimidad basada en la sencilla camaradería y en la sinceridad. Y, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros kirath encontraban su comportamiento insultante, Vanir descubrió muy pronto que le gustaba. Guiado por una genuina curiosidad y afán de aprendizaje, en pocos días se encontró más deseoso de compartir hoguera y risas en el grupo de elfos salvajes que formalidad e instrucción en su propio campamento.

El silvanesti recorrió el brazo de su compañero con las puntas de los dedos, una leve caricia apenas perceptible para apreciar la geología de los firmes músculos del elfo salvaje, sumido en sus pensamientos. Las primeras semanas tras su conocimiento de los kagonestis se le antojaban borrosas, meras horas consumidas con la esperanza de volver a compartir momentos con aquella extraña criatura. Vanir se había sentido atraído por Karion como las polillas a la luz, sin sospechar nunca que podría quemarse. Confuso más allá de cualquier razonamiento, se había sorprendido a sí mismo observando a hurtadillas al kagonesti, memorizando sus movimientos y sus risas, e intentando desterrar de su piel la sensación ardiente cuando el arquero le apretaba el hombro tras una dura travesía.

El primer punto de inflexión había sido aquel momento, tras un espeluznante encuentro con espectros de elfos muertos a manos del bosque, que les había costado un kirath, graves heridas a muchos de ellos y la sensación de una fría mano atenazando sus corazones. _Espectros en sus bosques_...

_Vanir apenas había conseguido contener las lágrimas de espanto y de frustración aquella noche, cuando buscó la soledad del campamento, para encontrarse sin previo aviso con Karion. El kagonesti simplemente le había mirado, y Vanir habría podido jurar que había visto una chispa de fiera preocupación y posesión en sus ojos. Segundos después se había encontrado aplastado contra el duro pecho del elfo, con el rostro sepultado junto a su cuello, aspirando el olor a cuero y a bosque que despedía. Las manos de Karion se enredaron en su nuca y en sus hombros, presionándolo contra su cuerpo hasta que Vanir pudo notar los duros contornos de su abdomen y sus caderas. El silvanesti sintió la acelerada respiración del elfo y luchó por encontrar el ritmo de sus pulmones mientras un extraño hormigueo le recorríó el cuerpo, encendiendo un fuego desconocido que viajó veloz por sus venas hasta sus ingles, desterrando cualquier pensamiento racional._

_El sofocado susurro de Karion directamente en su oído alimentó la hoguera de la confusión. 'No vuelvas a acercarte así a esas criaturas, no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro. Pensé que iban a matarte...yo...no sabes lo que...' La temblorosa advertencia del elfo quedó en el aire cuando el kagonesti soltó bruscamente a Vanir, el moreno rostro a milímetros del suyo. El silvanesti había podido notar la cálida respiración entre los labios entreabiertos del joven y había vislumbrado su mirada oscurecida por alguna fuerte emoción que no supo descifrar. El aire pareció congelarse las décimas de segundo que permanecieron así, luego Karion se había pasado las manos por el pelo y se había alejado a grandes zancadas, dejando a Vanir confundido, frustrado por la ausencia de algo que no conseguía identificar y asustado sin matices por la reacción de su propio cuerpo._

En una sacudida, Karion se deshizo de la manta que le cubría, sacando a Vanir de sus recuerdos. Parecía que el kagonesti aguantaba bien el frío. El montaraz retiró los cabellos que tapaban la cara del joven y, cediendo a un impulso, dejó que su mano derecha se deslizara entre las hebras, maravillado ante el ligero brillo metálico que despedían, mientras con su otro brazo estrechaba al elfo contra sí, colocándolo casi encima suyo. Vanir se deleitó con la suavidad que percibían sus dedos mientras jugaban con los mechones plateados y con el sedoso tacto de la piel morena. Suspiró. Karion no había sido precisamente suave con él.

Desde aquel presuroso abrazo, la vida de Vanir había girado exclusivamente alrededor de Karion, de las miradas que podía hurtar al pasar por su lado y de los casi contactos con sus dedos al compartir comida. El montaraz había sorprendido al kagonesti espiándole en varias ocasiones, con la misma mirada oscurecida e intensa, casi hambrienta, que en aquella ocasión. Las semanas y los meses podrían haber transcurrido igual, con ambos inmersos en aquella extraña danza de miradas y gestos a medio completar, de no ser por la emboscada de los draconianos.

_Aquella noche, la patrulla de Vanir, compuesta por sólo seis kirath, debía peinar un cuadrante alejado de su campamento base que ya había sido purificado. Los grandes robles volvían allí a ser lo que eran, aunque una sensación de melancolía y sufrimiento seguía enredada en sus ramas. Una capa, aún fina, de musgo cubría protectoramente la desnudez de las rocas y los grandes helechos, que podían ocultar fácilmente a una persona, volvían a crecer a los lados de la senda. La tierra, amarada de lluvia fina, sofocaba las ligeras pisadas de los elfos y confortaba sus corazones en aquella noche donde sólo algunas lanzas de la plateada luz de Solinari se escurrían entre la bóveda de hojas, teñida aquí y allá con una pincelada carmesí de Lunitari. Debía ser una patrulla rutinaria, una comprobación de que el bosque, sanado, salía adelante por sí mismo; un informe sobre la fauna y flora que habían observado para reportar a la Casa Protectora y a la Casa Jardinera. Nadie esperaba batalla y, aunque los kirath siempre se mantenían en alerta, la patrulla de draconianos que pretendía explorar aquella zona revivida les tomó casi completamente por sorpresa._

_La docena de reptilianas criaturas les había asaltado desde los helechos que les ocultaban, superando ampliamente a los elfos, de los que sólo cinco eran guerreros expertos. Pronto la pelea se volvió desesperada, un combate a vida o muerte en la húmeda penumbra del bosque. Vanir sólo recordaba el miedo en la boca del estómago mientras intentaba parar los golpes de su furibundo adversario con movimientos demasiado torpes e inexpertos de sus hojas. Pronto, la cimitarra de la criatura abrió un tajo en su muslo, casi cegándole con las lacerantes punzadas de dolor que subieron por su pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Apoyándose a medio caer contra el tronco de un roble, Vanir consiguió agacharse lo suficiente para penetrar las defensas de la criatura, hundiendo su espada larga hasta la empuñadura en el costado del draconiano, al mismo tiempo que un compañero conseguía asestarle un golpe por la espalda que acabaría con su vida. El montaraz contempló la rígida mueca que se dibujó en el rostro serpentino del draconiano, perdiendo unos segundos preciosos que bastaron para que el bozak se petrificara en la muerte, atrapando la hoja de cristal de Vanir._

_Con la boca seca del pánico y el pitido de la sangre en sus oídos, Vanir se giró justo a tiempo de ver a otro draconiano abalanzándose sobre él. El montaraz cruzó la espada corta por delante, en un intento inútil de detener el golpe del nuevo enemigo. La cimitarra del draconiano chocó con estrépito con su hoja, enviándole dolorosos calambres por los brazos. La fuerza del impacto desestabilizó su pierna herida y el elfo cayó pesadamente al suelo, sintiendo un golpe profundo en la cabeza mientras el reptil trazaba un arco para descargar su hoja sobre la cabeza del kirath. Vanir cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe que correría el velo de la noche ante sus ojos, conteniendo la respiración...y los volvió a abrir al oír varios impactos sordos. El cuerpo del draconiano se desplomó sobre el suyo, solidificándose instantáneamente y apresando con él las tres flechas rematadas en plumas blancas incrustadas en su cráneo. Vanir oyó los furiosos gritos de guerra de los seis kagonestis, amortiguándose en su confundida mente. Sólo tuvo tiempo de vislumbrar el perfil de la poderosa figura de Karion mientras cargaba dos flechas al mismo tiempo en el enorme arco que portaba para descargarlas a bocajarro contra un draconiano que acorralaba a un kirath malherido. 'Gracias a los dioses...' fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de hundirse en una dolorida oscuridad._

_Vanir despertó unas horas más tarde en el campamento base de los kirath, con un agudo latido en la base del cráneo y la sensación de tener una pierna completamente dormida. Recordaba haberse incorporado con torpeza, sintiendo bilis en el estómago, intentando localizar a los kagonestis a su alrededor. Debía averiguar algo, debía saber si Karion seguía con vida. Bebió sin mirar la pócima curadora que le ofreció uno de sus compañeros, y apenas musitó unas palabras antes de ponerse en pie trastabillante, conteniendo las náuseas y con la mirada borrosa, y dirigirse a una kagonesti, al parecer ilesa, que parecía escudriñar las sombras del bosque. La parte consciente de la mente de Vanir se sorprendió de la rasposa urgencia de su voz al preguntarle por el arquero. La elfa alzó las cejas y le señaló entre los robles cercanos. 'Te ha traído hasta aquí a hombros, kirath', recordaba que le había dicho._

_Vanir se tambaleó hacia los árboles, luchando contra las chispas de colores que danzaban ante sus ojos y contra el incesante latido de su cabeza. Lo único que importaba era ver si Karion seguía con vida; en aquel momento, todas las defensas mentales del montaraz se encontraban en un nivel tan bajo como su condición física. Vanir se apoyó en los vetustos troncos de los robles intentando anclar la frenética espiral en que se había convertido el mundo. Hasta que su corazón dio un dolorido vuelco al tropezar con Karion, de pie y de espaldas a él como una estatua sin vida, un aura fría emanando de su figura, como una helada y palpable corriente de ira, ¿o era sólo la imaginación de su cabeza magullada?._

_'Ka...rion". El seco susurro que salió de sus labios bastó para que el kagonesti cobrara vida con un respingo. Entre la oscuridad y el parpadeo que bailoteaba alocado ante sus ojos, Vanir pudo ver las mil emociones que parecieron cruzar como rápidos rayos el rostro del elfo hasta que sólo quedó un desesperado alivio y una fiera ansia en su mirada. No pudo pensar o decir nada más porque el kagonesti llegó hasta él en dos largas zancadas, envolviéndole en un abrazo asfixiante. El kagonesti ocultó la cara en su cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaban una loca danza por su nuca, aferrando su cabello casi hasta hacerle daño, bajando y subiendo por su espalda, estrechándole contra él hasta que ni un milímetro les separó. "Creí que te perdía, creí...que morías. No puedo...no puedo pensar que haría si tú...", el kagonesti cesó su quebrado lamento sujetando la nuca de Vanir con su mano derecha, mientras su mano izquierda le estrechaba la cintura hasta dejarle sin aire. Antes de que el montaraz hilvanara ningún pensamiento, Karion besó febrilmente sus cabellos, su cuello y su frente con un abandono ardiente que fulminó por completo las barreras mentales de Vanir. El silvanesti envolvió a Karion en un abrazo tan firme como le permitía su desenfocado estado, enlazando los dedos con el pelo plateado y apretando con fuerza los músculos de la espalda del arquero._

_Su reacción pareció alimentar el deseo del kagonesti, que ahogó un gemido para apretar los brazos alrededor del silvanesti y empotrarlo contra el tronco de un árbol, manteniéndolo allí gracias a la presión de toda la longitud de su sintió más que vio cómo las manos de Karion le aferraban la nuca, inclinando su cabeza hacia él, para luego notar los labios del arquero estrellándose contra los suyos, impacientes, ávidos y posesivos. Vergüenza, rechazo, reprobación, miedo, ansia, deseo, anhelo, comprensión...La marea de las emociones contenidas del elfo se desbordó antes de que Vanir pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de que el dique se había roto. Súbitamente, todo tuvo sentido. Toda la inseguridad, la duda sobre los sentimientos que habían crecido en él durante las pasadas semanas cristalizó de repente en aquel momento. Aquéllo era lo que su corazón le pedía y lo que su cuerpo anhelaba, sin que su racional y ordenada mente hubiera conseguido ofrecer una respuesta. En aquel confuso momento de su cerebro, su corazón alcanzó una total nitidez. Cuando su mente volviera a regir llegaría la vergüenza, el remordimiento y la duda, pero en aquel momento, con sus rígidas costumbres relegadas al mundo de la penumbra, los deseos de Vanir tomaron por completo el control de sus acciones. _

_El montaraz sintió los labios entreabiertos de Karion sobre los suyos, asaltando su boca mientras una de sus manos apretaba sus caderas. Llevado por el instinto, Vanir abrió tímidamente los labios para notar la lengua de Karion buscar con ansia la suya. Ambos gimieron cuando se encontraron y colisionaron; uno exigente, el otro torpe pero honestamente decidido. La descarga de adrenalina que produjo la danza de labios y lengua se desparramó incontrolable por sus cuerpos. Mientras ambos peleaban por conocer primero el calor del otro, Vanir sintió la primera punzada de pánico cuando Karion deslizó un grueso muslo entre sus piernas y empujó hacia arriba, rozando de pleno la dureza en su entrepierna. El silvanesti respingó, con un jadeo estrangulado, y estrelló sus caderas contra las del kagonesti, descubriendo que su excitado estado reproducía el suyo propio, del que tampoco había sido consciente. Vanir sintió que una parte de su mente empezaba a ahogarse en el miedo pero era incapaz de reaccionar y de poner freno al frenesí del kagonesti. En realidad no quería que aquello parara sólo...quizás, que fuera algo más despacio._

_Vanir no pudo asimilar aquella primera oleada de sensaciones, de la extrañeza de un cuerpo tan duro y masculino como el suyo apretado de manera tan íntima, porque Karion abandonó sus boca para trazar con labios y lengua el mapa de su mandíbula y descender por su cuello, al tiempo que una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer impaciente el torso del silvanesti. El montaraz sintió que sus piernas dejaban por completo de responderle y buscó el ancla del otro cuerpo, aferrando el muslo del kagonesti con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha subía por su espalda desnuda. Vanir notó el escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo del kagonesti y, durante un segundo, se maravilló de ser capaz de provocar esa reacción en aquella criatura. Luego, el siguiente asalto sensorial fueron las manos ligeramente callosas de Karion recorriendo su abdomen desnudo, consiguiendo que gran parte de su sangre se congelara en las venas para luego precipitarse a su entrepierna. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo había perdido el cinturón ni cuándo el arquero había levantado su túnica ni tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. El doble ataque de los labios de Karion, que dejaron su cuello para volver a reclamar su boca, y de sus manos sobre su bajo estómago y su pecho encendió la sangre del silvanesti de una manera que no sabía que fuera posible._

_El montaraz rompió el acalorado beso en busca de aire, tropezándose con la mirada oscurecida y ansiosa de Karion, respirando por un momento su mismo aliento entrecortado. Vanir sacó partido de la situación, dejando que sus manos cobraran vida propia y recorrieran los gruesos relieves del pecho del kagonesti, rozando sus pezones con las palmas. La respuesta de Karion cortó de raíz la tentativa exploración del silvanesti. El arquero emitió un gruñido sordo desde el fondo de la garganta para cobrarse de nuevo los labios de Vanir, esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior con fiereza, mientras una de sus manos tironeaba de su cinturón. El silvanesti comenzó a formarse un interrogante mental sobre la maniobra del elfo que no llegó a completarse. La mano del arquero se cerró urgente sobre su masculinidad y Karion absorbió el gemido de Vanir succionando su lengua. _

_El silvanesti nunca supo exactamente qué sucedió después de aquéllo, el asalto de sensaciones tan avallasador que, simplemente, su mente no pudo asumirlas por completo, dejándole con la impresión de haber jadeado su alivio sobre el hombro de Karion y de los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del kagonesti después de que éste hubiera guiado su mano sobre el mismo punto ardiente de su anatomía. _

_La llamada urgente de uno de sus compañeros kirath, inquieto por su tardanza, había puesto punto final a su contacto casi en el mismo momento en que ambos gemían su compleción. La brusquedad de su retorno al presente, la ruda separación del cuerpo de Karion y el rápido movimiento para intentar volver a vestirse con algún asomo de decencia habían acabado de desequilibrar su dolorida y confusa cabeza. Una oleada de mareo se dispersó desde la base de su cráneo para condensarse en un muro de oscuridad que le robó la conciencia._

Vanir abrió los ojos en la penumbra de la tienda, sorprendido por la vívida recreación de sus recuerdos, y buscó una postura más cómoda sobre las mantas al darse cuenta de que la pierna de Karion, echada casi por encima suyo, amenazaba con contactar con su recién despertada mitad inferior. El kirath advirtió entonces que su mano izquierda recorría por su voluntad la espalda del elfo, al tiempo que sorprendió a su mano derecha acariciando el rostro del kagonesti. Permitiéndose una pausa para serenar su respiración, Vanir pensó que las noches pasadas aquellas últimas dos semanas velando el sueño de Karion eran las únicas en que había podido disfrutar de algo de paz junto al kagonesti. Parecía que, desde que le había conocido, había perdido todo control sobre el norte de su vida y todo mandato sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que su mente se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

No tenía quejas sobre su corazón, el más sincero de todos. Mientras que su cuerpo podría hablar sólo de lujuria y su mente encadenarle con vacías obligaciones que le ligarían de pies y manos el resto de su vida, su corazón le había dado un mensaje claro: a pesar de sus prejuicios, por encima de la vergüenza y las reservas que le provocaba la cercanía a alguien de su mismo sexo, deseaba, _necesitaba_ estar cerca de Karion. Deseaba su expresividad, su facilidad para seguir el camino que le marcaban sus sentimientos; envidiaba su completo desprecio por las normas sociales y las reglas de comportamiento; adoraba su humor y su risa fácil y ligera; le conmovía el sufrimiento que intuía cuando intentaba ocultar el tatuaje de su espalda y sus pesadillas nocturnas; se revolvía al ver la punzada de soledad del elfo ante el formal comportamiento que le deparaban los suyos. Ansiaba confortarlo, acompañarle, hacerle temblar y sentir lo que él sentía...sólo que no sabía cómo. El comportamiento seguro y agresivo de Karion lo avallasaba. Si tan sólo pudiera refrenar su impulsividad una noche..._Necesitaba_ conocer sus propias reacciones al contacto físico sin la paralización que le provocaba las reacciones desmedidas del kagonesti.

El kirath se giró de costado con cuidado de depositar la cabeza de Karion sobre las mantas dobladas que les servían de cojín y contempló la plácida figura del elfo durmiente. Una lenta y maquinadora sonrisa empezó a extenderse por el rostro del silvanesti...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_La sangre goteaba aún desde sus orejas cortadas, empapando su cabello y su rostro, pero dio gracias a los dioses porque debía haber formado algún tapón de costra reseca dentro de los oídos que le impedía oir los gemidos de la mujer elfa que un gigantesco ogro estaba violando hasta reventarla. Había gritado al principio, cuando el primero de aquellas repugnantes criaturas le había desgarrado el vestido y la había empotrado contra el suelo. Sus gritos seguían el mismo ritmo de los embates del ogro, cortos, violentos y desgarradores, mientras su marido gemía y se debatía inútilmente en la presa de los ogros que lo aferraban, obligándole a contemplar la violación justo al lado de su esposa. Después de que tres moles ogras se ensañaran con ella, la mujer ya no gritaba. Karion podía ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo parecía emitir quedos gemidos cada vez que el ogro la penetraba. El marido tampoco gritaba, se había vomitado encima, lo que le había valido una patada en el estómago que le había dejado sin aire._

_Los gemidos de la mujer eran más seguidos ahora y Karion quiso taparse lo que quedaba de sus oídos o arrancáserlos del todo para no escuchar más y para acabar con el dolor que le perforaba el cráneo, pero sus manos estaban atadas tan fuerte a su espalda que casi no las sentía. Incapaz de apartar la vista, como si aquello fuera la única compañía que podía prestarle a aquella desdichada, vio que el ogro gruñía y le propinaba un último empujón, tan violento que la cabeza de la mujer se estrelló contra una piedra, sin emitir ni un solo quejido._

_Karion se revolvió peleando contra las náuseas y notando una leve caricia amable que no encajaba en la escena. El ogro se levantó, subiéndose los pantalones, y escupió sobre la quieta figura de la elfa, empapada en sangre y barro. El ser se giró entonces hacia el marido, caído entre los brazos de sus captores y con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Karion quiso cerrarlos también, pero la pesadilla no se lo permitió y, en su lugar, intentó concentrarse en aquel sutil toque que percibía en su cabello. Si tan sólo pudiera despertar…_

_El ogro aferró la cara del elfo con violencia, levantándosela. Su común era tosco, pero comprensible para Karion, que sabía que el hombre no debía estar entendiendo ni una palabra._

_-'¿No te gusta lo que ves elfo? Si te hubieras encargado tú de tu mujercita para nuestra diversión no habríamos tenido que hacerlo nosotros mismos._

_El elfo miró al ogro sin parpadear, con los almendrados ojos abieros de par en par y claramente sin entender nada. Su mirada se movió entonces al amasijo sanguinolento descartado en el barro y las lágrimas cayeron en silencio. El ogro le escupió en la cara._

_-'Estúpidos elfos débiles y sin agallas. Yo me ocuparé de que no tengas que ver nunca más a tu pobre mujerzuela'._

_El ogro sacó un oxidado cuchillo de caza de su cinto. Dedos en el pelo…debía concentrarse en aquellos dedos gentiles entre su pelo…El elfo volvió a gritar entre las risas de los ogros. Algunos de los demás prisioneros empezaron a gemir y una queda canción en qualinesti brotó de algún lugar a la espalda de Karion. Ahora notaba ya el calor de aquellas manos sobre su piel…El grito desgarrado del elfo perforó su cerebro martilleado al mismo tiempo que conseguía identificar el sutil tacto en su cabello, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad._

Karion se aferró a aquellas amables caricias como un salvavidas que le devolviera a la conciencia, huyendo del terror pegajoso del sueño. El elfo notó cómo su cordura volvía poco a poco a coger las riendas de su mente y, llevado de la costumbre adquirida durante aquellos meses de pesadilla, mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta poder hacerse una idea del todo clara de su entorno y de su situación.

Notó la aspereza de las mantas bajo la piel de su espalda y oyó el repiqueteo sordo de la lluvia sobre unas pieles...Ah, la tienda. Las piezas aún inconexas de sus recuerdos encajaron de golpe y el arquero se tranquilizó algo, aún notando el frío del horror en su mente. Estaba a salvo, ahora, él y todos los demás elfos que habían sufrido aquella tortura. Estaba caliente y seco en una cómoda tienda de campaña, con Vanir a salvo a su lado y acompañado de los amigos del silvanesti.

Hablando de Vanir...

El elfo volvió a concentrarse en su cuerpo, su ancla física frente a los recuerdos. _¿Qué demonios...?_ Karion aspiró profundamente, con disimulo, para notar el ya familiar olor de Vanir pegado a él, aquella sutil traza de madreselva mezclada con el perfume propio de su piel. Vanir estaba junto a él o, para ser exactos, _pegado_ a él. Karion notó el roce de sus cabellos en el brazo y las puntas de sus dedos recorriendo, sensuales, su brazo desnudo. Reprimió con esfuerzo un escalofrió. ¿Estaba dormido aún o el silvanesti estaba realmente _acariciándole_? Desgraciadamente, no había tenido tiempo de conocer demasiado a su...compañero...pero el montaraz siempre había parecido desorientado, tímido y algo rígido en las pocas ocasiones en que había surgido el contacto físico...ni de lejos todo el que Karion deseaba, además. ¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces el silvanesti? Completamente despierto ahora, Karion se concentró en sentir exactamente el roce de Vanir mientras mantenía los párpados relajadamente cerrados.

Los dedos del silvanesti recorrieron los músculos del brazo de Karion con suavidad, desde la sensible piel de su muñeca a la cara interior de su antebrazo para subir por sus bíceps hasta trazar la redondez de su hombro con sensual lentitud. El kagonesti esperó que Vanir no percibiera el rastro de carne de gallina que iban dejando sus caricias. El silvanesti parecía estar memorizándole, trazando un dibujo con sus dedos hasta recrearlo en tres dimensiones.

Vanir rozó sutilmente su cuello para apartar con una caricia algunos mechones del largo cabello del kagonesti. Sus dedos subieron luego por el lado izquierdo de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, jugueteando con el aro de acero que lucía el arquero. Karion intentó seriamente controlar su respiración y seguir fingiendo que dormía mientras las primeras oleadas de calor empezaron a concentrarse, traidoras, en su bajo vientre. Vanir recorrió con un solo dedo el delicado contorno de la oreja del elfo, que sintió cómo los recuerdos saltaban el muro tras el que intentaba encerrarlos. _Rodillas en el barro, los brazos atados a la espalda, los pies del ogro junto a él, el dolor..._Karion intentó frenar las imágenes, sin conseguir reprimir del todo un respingo.

El montaraz pareció notarlo porque se acercó más al elfo, tanto que el kagonesti casi sintió el roce de sus ropas y el calor que emanaba de él. Vanir acercó la cabeza al brazo doblado del arquero, sin apoyarse, y rozó la cara de Karion con la suya, aspirando su olor como si fuera una fragancia nueva que necesitara conocer, mientras dejó que su mano derecha quedara suspendida tras la nuca del kagonesti, rozando tan sólo su pelo en un abrazo protector casi fantasmal, atento a no despertarlo. El gesto conmovió a Karion casi más que las caricias. Delataba una preocupación sincera por él, una atención a su bienestar y un cariño tierno que el kagonesti no había conocido jamás en sus amantes. ¿Era realmente así Vanir? Detrás de la vergüenza y el recelo que el arquero podía percibir, ¿habría un amante...dulce? Karion se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía en realidad al montaraz y de lo que anhelaba descubrir todas sus facetas. El kagonesti bebió de la presencia de Vanir, ansiando absorber su calor.

Sin separar su rostro del del kagonesti, Vanir dejó que su mano abandonara la nuca del arquero para recorrer, sutil y etérea, sus cejas, sus párpados, el perfil de su mejilla para pasar rozando las comisuras de sus labios y descender, lentamente, por la línea de su mandíbula hacia su cuello. Los dedos del silvanesti bajaron hacia su pecho y se posaron allí, apenas perceptibles...excepto para la sensitiva piel del kagonesti. Las oleadas de calor empezaron un rápido descenso desde su bajo estómago hasta sus ingles y Karion sintió que sus abdominales se tensaban. No iba a poder mantener aquel engaño mucho más tiempo.

El elfo salvaje sintió que Vanir alzaba la cabeza para acercarse más a su rostro, con los dedos de la mano aún en su pecho. Los labios del silvanesti rozaron apenas los suyos, en una caricia más intuida que sentida. El montaraz prolongó el fantasmal contacto, en un casto beso de ternura infinita que comenzó a formar un nudo en el estómago de Karion al tiempo que el calor subía por su entrepierna, de una manera sensual, casi perezosa, que no había conocido hasta entonces. El montaraz respiró su aliento cálido sobre los labios de Karion al tiempo que sus dedos bajaron desde su pecho hasta rozar su pezón izquierdo, instantáneamente duro. El traidor agazapado entre las piernas del kagonesti se desperezó sin previo aviso para enviar un poderoso latido de fuego a sus nervios, haciéndole dar un respingo.

_'Bien...fin del disimulo'._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanir se quedó completamente helado cuando el dormido kagonesti abrió los ojos de golpe y rodó sobre él en el espacio de un latido de corazón. El silvanesti se encontró tendido completamente de espaldas sobre las mantas con el duro cuerpo del arquero a horcajadas del suyo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Karion presionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra él, dejando bien patente en qué estado se encontraba y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su boca contra el oído del montaraz. La voz rasposa y profunda que salió de sus labios en un susurro apremiante apenas parecía la suya.

-'Sigue así y acabarás por saber por qué nos llaman de verdad elfos salvajes...'.

Karion le besó con avidez, reclamando acceso con la lengua, empujando sus labios y, al mismo tiempo, sus recuerdos de pesadilla. _Necesitaba aquel contacto, necesitaba el calor y la suavidad de Vanir para conservar la cordura, y la necesitaba ahora. Ya._

Vanir cedió, sobresaltado por el rápido despertar del arquero, y con la frustración creciendo en su pecho hasta que los ojos empezaron a arderle. Había creído que podía tocar a Karion sin despertarle, teniendo en cuenta su cansancio, un respiro para poder analizar sus propias reacciones ante el contacto con otro hombre. Había tocado a Karion con todo el sentimiento de su corazón, al que aún no conseguía dar del todo un nombre, y, en el silencio y la quietud de la noche, en la calma de la lluvia y sin las reacciones del kagonesti avasallándole, había descubierto que le gustaba.

El montaraz había descubierto que, cuando le acariciaba, tocaba a Karion, sin ninguna etiqueta más, hombre o mujer, y que la sensación le parecía correcta, buena y placentera. Poder conocer a Karion sin prisas, aprendiendo sus propias reacciones ante el contacto físico, había calentado más su corazón que su cuerpo, suavizando sus miedos y dándole fuerzas para sacar aquéllo, lo que fuera que tenían los dos, adelante.

Hasta que el kagonesti le había empotrado contra el suelo y le había asaltado de nuevo con demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo. Vanir nunca había sentido un aliento ardiente en el oído, nunca había tenido un cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo, cadera con cadera y, simplemente, le asustaba. Tenía la sensación de tener algo demasiado grande entre las manos, algo hermoso pero que le reclamaba demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto. Y Vanir temía que su propio miedo ante esa exigencia acabara apartándole de Karion, haciéndole perder algo que merecía la pena teniéndolo al alcance de la mano. _'Eso no va a pasar, no hoy'._

El silvanesti rompió bruscamente el beso de Karion, tomándole la cara con las manos y mirando a unos ojos azules que le contemplaban confudidos.

-'Para, que...por favor, necesito hacer esto de manera diferente'-Vanir miró implorante a Karion, que parpadeó sorprendido a milímetros de su rostro, aún apoyado sobre las manos.

-'¿Qué quieres decir? A mí me parece que lo estábamos haciendo muy bien...'

Vanir reprimió la frustración, intentando escoger las palabras y fallándole muchas, como siempre que tenía cerca a Karion.

-'No, Karion, lo estábamos haciendo a tu manera'- Vanir empujó suavemente a Karion, intentando desmontarlo. El kagonesti rodó hacia un lado y quedó medio sentado, contemplándole en silencio. El silvanesti apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo y enlazó su mano derecha con la de Karion, dándole un suave apretón. Podía sentir la tensión en el otro cuerpo- 'Escucha, no te lo tomes a mal y déjame hablar, por favor. Desde que...esto...empezó...lo nuestro...todo ha ido muy rápido, al menos para mí. Intenta entender...pasé de estar prometido con una mujer a la que apenas había tocado a...estar con un hombre que quería tocarme de maneras que yo no sabía posibles'.

Vanir esbozó una media sonrisa elogiadora a Karion, que se limitaba a mirarlo con una expresión indescrifrable, como si contuviera el aliento.

-'Lo que quiero decir es que mi vida cambió de la noche a la mañana, de golpe, cada paso me vino encima sin darme tiempo para asimilar el anterior. Rompí mi compromiso, me convertí en tu...-Vanir forcejeó con la palabra, sin saber cuál podía usar sinó- amante, rechacé obedecer órdenes, me juzgaron, mi familia me repudió y el Consejo me exilió en dos semanas. _Dos semanas_, Karion. Eso es poco tiempo incluso para un humano. Y menos tiempo aún, al menos para mí, para asimilar lo que...sentía...por alguien de mi mismo sexo'.

Karion inhaló perceptiblemente, sintiendo cómo su excitación se diluía mientras una mano helada parecía apretarle el pecho hasta que empezó a dolerle. Hasta entonces, inmerso en su propio mundo y en su propia decisión de abandonar a su gente para estar con un silvanesti, no se había dado realmente cuenta de lo que aquéllo había supuesto para Vanir. Él había sido el causante de su desgracia, el silvanesti había perdido una familia que sí le importaba, un hogar por el que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, incluso el derecho a usar su propio apellido por _él_. Por un elfo salvaje vestido con pieles que, además, era un hombre, algo con lo que Vanir nunca se había sentido cómodo.

El nudo en el estómago apareció de nuevo, más fuerte, quitándole el aire de golpe. Demasiado rápido, había ido demasiado rápido y había dañado algo que quería conservar a toda costa. En su afán por atraer al silvanesti a su lado, por atarlo a su corazón, había conseguido justo lo contrario. Sabiendo que no tenía el don de palabras de los elfos de las casas, había intentado que sus acciones hablaran por él, que sus abrazos transmitieran lo que Vanir le hacía sentir, pero en lugar de eso lo había...asaltado.

La bilis del estómago casi le subió a la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva para hacerla bajar. Por los ojos de los chamanes, y si Vanir ¿se había sentido _forzado_? ¿Y si le había obligado a hacer algo que no deseaba?. Las imágenes de las torturas revividas en sueños pasaron una y otra vez por su mente, mezcladas con los breves momentos en los que se había dejado llevar con el silvanesti y sintió náuseas de sí mismo.

Vanir vio el cambio en la mirada de Karion, la culpa, la pena y un dolor atroz y no supo predecir el rumbo de los pensamientos del arquero. Karion se tapó los ojos con una mano que empezaba a temblar.

-'¡Dioses! Yo...no tenía ni idea...no pensé en todo lo que te estaba quitando. No me di cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo, creí que era...algo bueno, que lo que sentíamos estaba bien'- El kagonesti se mesó el cabello con nerviosismo para abrazarse a sí mismo, intentando contener el dolor de estómago que amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Fijó en Vanir una mirada atormentada- 'No me di cuenta de que te estaba imponiendo... yo creí...que tú también lo deseabas...nunca pensé...' -aspiró con fuerza, sin conseguir que las palabras fueran más que un susurro- 'nunca creí que te había forzado'.

Vanir se sentó de un salto sobre las mantas, como si le hubieran pinchado. ¿Era eso lo que Karion había entendido, era eso lo que le había transmitido con su rechazo y con sus palabras? El silvanesti quiso gritar y maldecir su torpeza y su inexperencia. Debía quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza a Karion, y rápido, antes de que aquella conversación acabara en desastre. Aferró a Karion por los hombros, sacudiéndole levemente.

-'¡Karion, no...no pienses eso, no sigas por ahí porque te equivocas! Mírame y escucha bien. Nunca. Me. Forzaste. Jamás- Vanir puntualizó cada palabra con una pequeña sacudida, su mirada fija en los angustiados ojos del elfo más joven-' Nunca hiciste...o hicimos, nada que fuera contra mi voluntad. Si dejé la vida que tenía fue por elección, porque supe que lo que me esperaba jamás me haría feliz, ni a mi prometida tampoco, no después de conocer lo que podía llegar a tener. Rompí mi compromiso porque creí que no era correcto, por mis convicciones. Podrías haber sido tú el que me abriera los ojos o cualquiera, incluso otra mujer. ' -Vanir tragó saliva, era el momento de ser sincero- 'Quizás me asustaste algo, no porque me forzaras, sino porque ibas más rápido de lo que mi pobre mente de silvanesti conseguía ir. Deseé y disfruté cada momento en que estuvimos juntos, aunque a menudo no supe, y no sé, expresarlo. Es sólo que me encontré de repente con algo que rompió todos mis moldes, Karion: tú'.

Vanir dejó de apretar los hombros del kagonesti para estrechar sus manos con fuerza, intentando poner todo su convencimiento en su mirada. Tenía toda la atención del arquero y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla.

-'Mira, es sólo que tú tienes más experiencia que yo en las relaciones. Das por sentado el contacto físico de una manera que los silvanestis no conocemos. Eso ya fue un primer paso que asimilar' -Vanir torció una sonrisa, intentando quitar algo de hierro a sus palabras- 'También has tenido amantes, no sé cuántos y prefiero no saberlo, mujeres y muchas...sensaciones...que provoca el...contacto amoroso --el elfo sintió cómo empezaba a enrojecer pero forzó su determinación- que tú ya tienes asimiladas. Yo no. Nunca he tenido amante alguno, ni hombre...ni mujer- Ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho. Profundamente perturbado, Vanir bajó la vista a las manos enlazadas de ambos- No tengo asimilado nada, Karion. Cada cuerda que pulsas, cada paso que das...que damos...es nuevo para mí. Además de intentar comprender y aceptar esas sensaciones tengo que...derribar...una buena carga de prejuicios mentales. Eso no quiere decir que no quiera...que no desee...cada cosa que sucede entre nosotros --sintió que su rostro ardía al recordar cuánto anhelaba cada contacto-- Es sólo que vamos a ritmos distintos y lo único que me pasa es que necesito poder asimilar primero las sensaciones básicas, antes de poder dar el siguiente paso. Pero tú...-dejó una de sus manos para tironear suavemente de las cuentas de colores de uno de los mechones de Karion- vas demasiado rápido para poder seguirte'.

Vanir contempló ansioso el rostro del kagonesti, a la espera de su reacción y viendo como la angustia había cedido algo para dar paso a una preocupada comprensión.

-'Te he asustado'-dijo, simplemente, el kagonesti. Vanir rió suavemente.

-'Es un buen resumen. Se puede decir que sí, un poco'.

Karion suspiró con fuerza, entrelazando de nuevo sus manos con las de Vanir y dejando que algo del nudo en el estómago aflojara. Que el silvanesti nunca hubiera yacido con nadie era algo que no esperaba ni remotamente. A fin de cuentas, era mayor que él, estaba prometido y, al margen de eso, era apuesto. Pero las maneras de los silvanesti y las de los kagonesti eran distintas. Él había encontrado quien le calentara el lecho casi desde que había tenido edad suficiente para darle uso a lo que tenía entre las piernas, y nunca le había faltado compañía. Ávido de experiencias, no había dicho que no a nada, y la manera de ser libre de ataduras de los suyos, junto con su reverenciada posición, le había favorecido. También había buscado algunos hombres, ansioso de encontrar en ellos la camaradería y la cercanía que no encontraba en las mujeres.

Aunque había fallado en encontrar en los hombres lo que buscaba, sí que recordaba bien el desconcierto inicial al descubrir cómo funcionaban las cosas entre dos personas del mismo sexo, por lo general de manera bastante más brusca. Pero él había llegado a aquel punto después de haber conocido a unas cuantas mujeres, de...como decía Vanir...haber dado por sentado muchas cosas. El silvanesti se había encontrado de golpe en aquellas aguas bravas sin haber aprendido a nadar en los lagos, y habiendo crecido en un ambiente que le incitaba a rechazarlo. Por otra parte, Karion era lo bastante sincero consigo mismo como para saber que a veces se dejaba llevar demasiado, casi como si su cuerpo no pudiera albergar todos los sentimientos y necesitara sacarlos de golpe hacia fuera. En vez de transmitir a Vanir su necesidad de él, había conseguido asustarlo más de lo que probablemente ya estaba.

-'Lo siento...no tenía ni idea...-Karion medio sonrió, un destelleo blanco contra su piel morena--'En realidad hay muchas cosas de las que no tenemos ni idea, ¿no es cierto?. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Vanir? Dime qué necesitas que haga, no sé si podré cambiar la...forma en la que me comporto. A veces parece que no pueda estarme quieto dentro de mi propia piel.-- miró con fijeza al silvanesti y le acarició el rostro con una mano. Él se había arriesgado a ser sincero, Karion no iba a ser menos-- Es sólo que a veces...me haces sentir demasiado. No sé qué me pasa, no había perdido así el norte con nadie y no sé muy bien...Mira, tú no has tenido experiencia física con nadie y yo sí, pero tú me aventajas en un punto --casi rió al ver la cara de asombro del silvanesti-- Has crecido preparándote siempre para relaciones estables, probablemente sabes qué se espera de una ...pareja. Quiero decir...sabes cómo preparar el terreno para que algo dure, cómo vivir cada día esperando el día siguiente...Mierda, yo ni siquiera me he despertado a menudo al lado de mi amante, no sé ni cómo es dormir juntos.

Karion rió. De golpe, las palabras brotaban solas, quizás porque tenía la intuitiva convicción de que Vanir no iba a reírse. Jugueteó con el cabello negro del elfo.

-'Somos un poco como el día y la noche, ¿verdad? Puede que yo sepa qué hacer sobre unas mantas pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llevar algo hacia el futuro, y a ti te pasa al revés.--dejó que su mano descansara sobre el hombro de Vanir para bajar por su brazo y aferrar de nuevo sus dedos-- A veces...yo también me asusto un poco...Esto también me supera a mí, pero sé que no quiero que se acabe, quizás por eso me...sobrepaso a la hora de intentar demostrártelo. Me gustaría poder prometerte que me refrenaré.

Vanir sonrió ante el 'pero' que flotó entre ellos, súbitamente más confiado, y dejó que sus pulgares trazaran círculos en las muñecas del elfo.

-'No quiero que cambies, Karion, no serías tú mismo sin toda esa...energía desprendiéndose de ti. Y tengo que admitir que es halagador sentirse objeto de esa, cómo lo diría, falta absoluta de contención.--Vanir atrajo al kagonesti hacia sí con suavidad, echándoselo sobre el cuerpo y reclinándose de nuevo en las mantas, con la cabeza apoyada en su mochila. Karion, como muestra de su buena disposición, no discutió.

El silvanesti calculó que les quedaban unas dos horas antes de que el grupo se pusiera de nuevo en marcha, durante las cuales Malek estaría a fuera montando guardia. Tiempo de sobras, si no recibían ningún ataque...Forzó a Karion a levantar el rostro, apreciando la mirada pensativa del joven, y depositó un beso suave en sus labios, remoloneando allí.

-'¿Puedo pedirte algo?' -susurró, sin separarse.

-'Lo que quieras'

Vanir rió contra la boca de Karion, apreciando el gesto del kagonesti.

-'No lo digas tan fácilmente, puede que no te resulte fácil...De hecho, espero que no te resulte fácil, eso ayudaría a mi ego'.

Aquéllo despertó la curiosidad de Karion, que se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho del silvanesti, intentando descifrar aquel brillo entre tímido y decidido en los ojos violetas. Era incapaz de decir que no cuando Vanir le miraba así.

-'Di'.

Vanir le estrechó contra su pecho, abriendo las piernas para que el kagonesti pudiera acomodarse mejor entre ellas, con el estómago directamente contra su ingle. El silvanesti dejó que una mano se posara justo al final de la espalda del arquero mientras otra atraía la plateada cabeza hacia sí. Imitando el gesto anterior de Karion, Vanir susurró en su oído.

-'Quiero que me dejes tocarte esta noche...a mi ritmo'.-la mano que sujetaba la nuca del kagonesti bajó lentamente por su espalda, mientras que la que ceñía su cintura bajó hasta su cadera provocando un pequeño terremoto de estremecimientos en el arquero- 'Quiero que intentes controlar un poco ese carácter tuyo...'--Vanir balanceó las caderas hacia arriba, ajustándolas al abdomen de Karion y moviéndolas ligeramente en círculos. Sonrió ante la inhalación de Karion y volvió a rozar sus labios-'...y me dejes descubrir qué es lo que puedo hacerte yo'- dejó que la punta de su lengua rozara el labio inferior de Karion, sin permitirle besarle- '¿Lo prometes?'.

El kagonesti dejó ir un áspero juramento en su lengua natal, maldiciendo el árbol genealógico de los elfos de las casas desde Silvanos hasta la actualidad. La noche iba a ser larga.

-'Lo prometo'.


	2. Chapter 2

_La sangre goteaba aún desde sus orejas cortadas, empapando su cabello y su rostro, pero dio gracias a los dioses porque debía haber formado algún tapón de costra reseca dentro de los oídos que le impedía oir los gemidos de la mujer elfa que un gigantesco ogro estaba violando hasta reventarla. Había gritado al principio, cuando el primero de aquellas repugnantes criaturas le había desgarrado el vestido y la había empotrado contra el suelo. Sus gritos seguían el mismo ritmo de los embates del ogro, cortos, violentos y desgarradores, mientras su marido gemía y se debatía inútilmente en la presa de los ogros que lo aferraban, obligándole a contemplar la violación justo al lado de su esposa. Después de que tres moles ogras se ensañaran con ella, la mujer ya no gritaba. Karion podía ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo parecía emitir quedos gemidos cada vez que el ogro la penetraba. El marido tampoco gritaba, se había vomitado encima, lo que le había valido una patada en el estómago que le había dejado sin aire._

_Los gemidos de la mujer eran más seguidos ahora y Karion quiso taparse lo que quedaba de sus oídos o arrancáserlos del todo para no escuchar más y para acabar con el dolor que le perforaba el cráneo, pero sus manos estaban atadas tan fuerte a su espalda que casi no las sentía. Incapaz de apartar la vista, como si aquello fuera la única compañía que podía prestarle a aquella desdichada, vio que el ogro gruñía y le propinaba un último empujón, tan violento que la cabeza de la mujer se estrelló contra una piedra, sin emitir ni un solo quejido._

_Karion se revolvió peleando contra las náuseas y notando una leve caricia amable que no encajaba en la escena. El ogro se levantó, subiéndose los pantalones, y escupió sobre la quieta figura de la elfa, empapada en sangre y barro. El ser se giró entonces hacia el marido, caído entre los brazos de sus captores y con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Karion quiso cerrarlos también, pero la pesadilla no se lo permitió y, en su lugar, intentó concentrarse en aquel sutil toque que percibía en su cabello. Si tan sólo pudiera despertar…_

_El ogro aferró la cara del elfo con violencia, levantándosela. Su común era tosco, pero comprensible para Karion, que sabía que el hombre no debía estar entendiendo ni una palabra._

_-'¿No te gusta lo que ves elfo? Si te hubieras encargado tú de tu mujercita para nuestra diversión no habríamos tenido que hacerlo nosotros mismos._

_El elfo miró al ogro sin parpadear, con los almendrados ojos abieros de par en par y claramente sin entender nada. Su mirada se movió entonces al amasijo sanguinolento descartado en el barro y las lágrimas cayeron en silencio. El ogro le escupió en la cara._

_-'Estúpidos elfos débiles y sin agallas. Yo me ocuparé de que no tengas que ver nunca más a tu pobre mujerzuela'._

_El ogro sacó un oxidado cuchillo de caza de su cinto. Dedos en el pelo…debía concentrarse en aquellos dedos gentiles entre su pelo…El elfo volvió a gritar entre las risas de los ogros. Algunos de los demás prisioneros empezaron a gemir y una queda canción en qualinesti brotó de algún lugar a la espalda de Karion. Ahora notaba ya el calor de aquellas manos sobre su piel…El grito desgarrado del elfo perforó su cerebro martilleado al mismo tiempo que conseguía identificar el sutil tacto en su cabello, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad._

Karion se aferró a aquellas amables caricias como un salvavidas que le devolviera a la conciencia, huyendo del terror pegajoso del sueño. El elfo notó cómo su cordura volvía poco a poco a coger las riendas de su mente y, llevado de la costumbre adquirida durante aquellos meses de pesadilla, mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta poder hacerse una idea del todo clara de su entorno y de su situación.

Notó la aspereza de las mantas bajo la piel de su espalda y oyó el repiqueteo sordo de la lluvia sobre unas pieles...Ah, la tienda. Las piezas aún inconexas de sus recuerdos encajaron de golpe y el arquero se tranquilizó algo, aún notando el frío del horror en su mente. Estaba a salvo, ahora, él y todos los demás elfos que habían sufrido aquella tortura. Estaba caliente y seco en una cómoda tienda de campaña, con Vanir a salvo a su lado y acompañado de los amigos del silvanesti.

Hablando de Vanir...

El elfo volvió a concentrarse en su cuerpo, su ancla física frente a los recuerdos. _¿Qué demonios...?_ Karion aspiró profundamente, con disimulo, para notar el ya familiar olor de Vanir pegado a él, aquella sutil traza de madreselva mezclada con el perfume propio de su piel. Vanir estaba junto a él o, para ser exactos, _pegado_ a él. Karion notó el roce de sus cabellos en el brazo y las puntas de sus dedos recorriendo, sensuales, su brazo desnudo. Reprimió con esfuerzo un escalofrió. ¿Estaba dormido aún o el silvanesti estaba realmente _acariciándole_? Desgraciadamente, no había tenido tiempo de conocer demasiado a su...compañero...pero el montaraz siempre había parecido desorientado, tímido y algo rígido en las pocas ocasiones en que había surgido el contacto físico...ni de lejos todo el que Karion deseaba, además. ¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces el silvanesti? Completamente despierto ahora, Karion se concentró en sentir exactamente el roce de Vanir mientras mantenía los párpados relajadamente cerrados.

Los dedos del silvanesti recorrieron los músculos del brazo de Karion con suavidad, desde la sensible piel de su muñeca a la cara interior de su antebrazo para subir por sus bíceps hasta trazar la redondez de su hombro con sensual lentitud. El kagonesti esperó que Vanir no percibiera el rastro de carne de gallina que iban dejando sus caricias. El silvanesti parecía estar memorizándole, trazando un dibujo con sus dedos hasta recrearlo en tres dimensiones.

Vanir rozó sutilmente su cuello para apartar con una caricia algunos mechones del largo cabello del kagonesti. Sus dedos subieron luego por el lado izquierdo de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, jugueteando con el aro de acero que lucía el arquero. Karion intentó seriamente controlar su respiración y seguir fingiendo que dormía mientras las primeras oleadas de calor empezaron a concentrarse, traidoras, en su bajo vientre. Vanir recorrió con un solo dedo el delicado contorno de la oreja del elfo, que sintió cómo los recuerdos saltaban el muro tras el que intentaba encerrarlos. _Rodillas en el barro, los brazos atados a la espalda, los pies del ogro junto a él, el dolor..._Karion intentó frenar las imágenes, sin conseguir reprimir del todo un respingo.

El montaraz pareció notarlo porque se acercó más al elfo, tanto que el kagonesti casi sintió el roce de sus ropas y el calor que emanaba de él. Vanir acercó la cabeza al brazo doblado del arquero, sin apoyarse, y rozó la cara de Karion con la suya, aspirando su olor como si fuera una fragancia nueva que necesitara conocer, mientras dejó que su mano derecha quedara suspendida tras la nuca del kagonesti, rozando tan sólo su pelo en un abrazo protector casi fantasmal, atento a no despertarlo. El gesto conmovió a Karion casi más que las caricias. Delataba una preocupación sincera por él, una atención a su bienestar y un cariño tierno que el kagonesti no había conocido jamás en sus amantes. ¿Era realmente así Vanir? Detrás de la vergüenza y el recelo que el arquero podía percibir, ¿habría un amante...dulce? Karion se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía en realidad al montaraz y de lo que anhelaba descubrir todas sus facetas. El kagonesti bebió de la presencia de Vanir, ansiando absorber su calor.

Sin separar su rostro del del kagonesti, Vanir dejó que su mano abandonara la nuca del arquero para recorrer, sutil y etérea, sus cejas, sus párpados, el perfil de su mejilla para pasar rozando las comisuras de sus labios y descender, lentamente, por la línea de su mandíbula hacia su cuello. Los dedos del silvanesti bajaron hacia su pecho y se posaron allí, apenas perceptibles...excepto para la sensitiva piel del kagonesti. Las oleadas de calor empezaron un rápido descenso desde su bajo estómago hasta sus ingles y Karion sintió que sus abdominales se tensaban. No iba a poder mantener aquel engaño mucho más tiempo.

El elfo salvaje sintió que Vanir alzaba la cabeza para acercarse más a su rostro, con los dedos de la mano aún en su pecho. Los labios del silvanesti rozaron apenas los suyos, en una caricia más intuida que sentida. El montaraz prolongó el fantasmal contacto, en un casto beso de ternura infinita que comenzó a formar un nudo en el estómago de Karion al tiempo que el calor subía por su entrepierna, de una manera sensual, casi perezosa, que no había conocido hasta entonces. El montaraz respiró su aliento cálido sobre los labios de Karion al tiempo que sus dedos bajaron desde su pecho hasta rozar su pezón izquierdo, instantáneamente duro. El traidor agazapado entre las piernas del kagonesti se desperezó sin previo aviso para enviar un poderoso latido de fuego a sus nervios, haciéndole dar un respingo.

_'Bien...fin del disimulo'._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanir se quedó completamente helado cuando el dormido kagonesti abrió los ojos de golpe y rodó sobre él en el espacio de un latido de corazón. El silvanesti se encontró tendido completamente de espaldas sobre las mantas con el duro cuerpo del arquero a horcajadas del suyo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Karion presionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra él, dejando bien patente en qué estado se encontraba y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su boca contra el oído del montaraz. La voz rasposa y profunda que salió de sus labios en un susurro apremiante apenas parecía la suya.

-'Sigue así y acabarás por saber por qué nos llaman de verdad elfos salvajes...'.

Karion le besó con avidez, reclamando acceso con la lengua, empujando sus labios y, al mismo tiempo, sus recuerdos de pesadilla. _Necesitaba aquel contacto, necesitaba el calor y la suavidad de Vanir para conservar la cordura, y la necesitaba ahora. Ya._

Vanir cedió, sobresaltado por el rápido despertar del arquero, y con la frustración creciendo en su pecho hasta que los ojos empezaron a arderle. Había creído que podía tocar a Karion sin despertarle, teniendo en cuenta su cansancio, un respiro para poder analizar sus propias reacciones ante el contacto con otro hombre. Había tocado a Karion con todo el sentimiento de su corazón, al que aún no conseguía dar del todo un nombre, y, en el silencio y la quietud de la noche, en la calma de la lluvia y sin las reacciones del kagonesti avasallándole, había descubierto que le gustaba.

El montaraz había descubierto que, cuando le acariciaba, tocaba a Karion, sin ninguna etiqueta más, hombre o mujer, y que la sensación le parecía correcta, buena y placentera. Poder conocer a Karion sin prisas, aprendiendo sus propias reacciones ante el contacto físico, había calentado más su corazón que su cuerpo, suavizando sus miedos y dándole fuerzas para sacar aquéllo, lo que fuera que tenían los dos, adelante.

Hasta que el kagonesti le había empotrado contra el suelo y le había asaltado de nuevo con demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo. Vanir nunca había sentido un aliento ardiente en el oído, nunca había tenido un cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo, cadera con cadera y, simplemente, le asustaba. Tenía la sensación de tener algo demasiado grande entre las manos, algo hermoso pero que le reclamaba demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto. Y Vanir temía que su propio miedo ante esa exigencia acabara apartándole de Karion, haciéndole perder algo que merecía la pena teniéndolo al alcance de la mano. _'Eso no va a pasar, no hoy'._

El silvanesti rompió bruscamente el beso de Karion, tomándole la cara con las manos y mirando a unos ojos azules que le contemplaban confudidos.

-'Para, que...por favor, necesito hacer esto de manera diferente'-Vanir miró implorante a Karion, que parpadeó sorprendido a milímetros de su rostro, aún apoyado sobre las manos.

-'¿Qué quieres decir? A mí me parece que lo estábamos haciendo muy bien...'

Vanir reprimió la frustración, intentando escoger las palabras y fallándole muchas, como siempre que tenía cerca a Karion.

-'No, Karion, lo estábamos haciendo a tu manera'- Vanir empujó suavemente a Karion, intentando desmontarlo. El kagonesti rodó hacia un lado y quedó medio sentado, contemplándole en silencio. El silvanesti apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo y enlazó su mano derecha con la de Karion, dándole un suave apretón. Podía sentir la tensión en el otro cuerpo- 'Escucha, no te lo tomes a mal y déjame hablar, por favor. Desde que...esto...empezó...lo nuestro...todo ha ido muy rápido, al menos para mí. Intenta entender...pasé de estar prometido con una mujer a la que apenas había tocado a...estar con un hombre que quería tocarme de maneras que yo no sabía posibles'.

Vanir esbozó una media sonrisa elogiadora a Karion, que se limitaba a mirarlo con una expresión indescrifrable, como si contuviera el aliento.

-'Lo que quiero decir es que mi vida cambió de la noche a la mañana, de golpe, cada paso me vino encima sin darme tiempo para asimilar el anterior. Rompí mi compromiso, me convertí en tu...-Vanir forcejeó con la palabra, sin saber cuál podía usar sinó- amante, rechacé obedecer órdenes, me juzgaron, mi familia me repudió y el Consejo me exilió en dos semanas. _Dos semanas_, Karion. Eso es poco tiempo incluso para un humano. Y menos tiempo aún, al menos para mí, para asimilar lo que...sentía...por alguien de mi mismo sexo'.

Karion inhaló perceptiblemente, sintiendo cómo su excitación se diluía mientras una mano helada parecía apretarle el pecho hasta que empezó a dolerle. Hasta entonces, inmerso en su propio mundo y en su propia decisión de abandonar a su gente para estar con un silvanesti, no se había dado realmente cuenta de lo que aquéllo había supuesto para Vanir. Él había sido el causante de su desgracia, el silvanesti había perdido una familia que sí le importaba, un hogar por el que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, incluso el derecho a usar su propio apellido por _él_. Por un elfo salvaje vestido con pieles que, además, era un hombre, algo con lo que Vanir nunca se había sentido cómodo.

El nudo en el estómago apareció de nuevo, más fuerte, quitándole el aire de golpe. Demasiado rápido, había ido demasiado rápido y había dañado algo que quería conservar a toda costa. En su afán por atraer al silvanesti a su lado, por atarlo a su corazón, había conseguido justo lo contrario. Sabiendo que no tenía el don de palabras de los elfos de las casas, había intentado que sus acciones hablaran por él, que sus abrazos transmitieran lo que Vanir le hacía sentir, pero en lugar de eso lo había...asaltado.

La bilis del estómago casi le subió a la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva para hacerla bajar. Por los ojos de los chamanes, y si Vanir ¿se había sentido _forzado_? ¿Y si le había obligado a hacer algo que no deseaba?. Las imágenes de las torturas revividas en sueños pasaron una y otra vez por su mente, mezcladas con los breves momentos en los que se había dejado llevar con el silvanesti y sintió náuseas de sí mismo.

Vanir vio el cambio en la mirada de Karion, la culpa, la pena y un dolor atroz y no supo predecir el rumbo de los pensamientos del arquero. Karion se tapó los ojos con una mano que empezaba a temblar.

-'¡Dioses! Yo...no tenía ni idea...no pensé en todo lo que te estaba quitando. No me di cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo, creí que era...algo bueno, que lo que sentíamos estaba bien'- El kagonesti se mesó el cabello con nerviosismo para abrazarse a sí mismo, intentando contener el dolor de estómago que amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Fijó en Vanir una mirada atormentada- 'No me di cuenta de que te estaba imponiendo... yo creí...que tú también lo deseabas...nunca pensé...' -aspiró con fuerza, sin conseguir que las palabras fueran más que un susurro- 'nunca creí que te había forzado'.

Vanir se sentó de un salto sobre las mantas, como si le hubieran pinchado. ¿Era eso lo que Karion había entendido, era eso lo que le había transmitido con su rechazo y con sus palabras? El silvanesti quiso gritar y maldecir su torpeza y su inexperencia. Debía quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza a Karion, y rápido, antes de que aquella conversación acabara en desastre. Aferró a Karion por los hombros, sacudiéndole levemente.

-'¡Karion, no...no pienses eso, no sigas por ahí porque te equivocas! Mírame y escucha bien. Nunca. Me. Forzaste. Jamás- Vanir puntualizó cada palabra con una pequeña sacudida, su mirada fija en los angustiados ojos del elfo más joven-' Nunca hiciste...o hicimos, nada que fuera contra mi voluntad. Si dejé la vida que tenía fue por elección, porque supe que lo que me esperaba jamás me haría feliz, ni a mi prometida tampoco, no después de conocer lo que podía llegar a tener. Rompí mi compromiso porque creí que no era correcto, por mis convicciones. Podrías haber sido tú el que me abriera los ojos o cualquiera, incluso otra mujer. ' -Vanir tragó saliva, era el momento de ser sincero- 'Quizás me asustaste algo, no porque me forzaras, sino porque ibas más rápido de lo que mi pobre mente de silvanesti conseguía ir. Deseé y disfruté cada momento en que estuvimos juntos, aunque a menudo no supe, y no sé, expresarlo. Es sólo que me encontré de repente con algo que rompió todos mis moldes, Karion: tú'.

Vanir dejó de apretar los hombros del kagonesti para estrechar sus manos con fuerza, intentando poner todo su convencimiento en su mirada. Tenía toda la atención del arquero y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla.

-'Mira, es sólo que tú tienes más experiencia que yo en las relaciones. Das por sentado el contacto físico de una manera que los silvanestis no conocemos. Eso ya fue un primer paso que asimilar' -Vanir torció una sonrisa, intentando quitar algo de hierro a sus palabras- 'También has tenido amantes, no sé cuántos y prefiero no saberlo, mujeres y muchas...sensaciones...que provoca el...contacto amoroso --el elfo sintió cómo empezaba a enrojecer pero forzó su determinación- que tú ya tienes asimiladas. Yo no. Nunca he tenido amante alguno, ni hombre...ni mujer- Ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho. Profundamente perturbado, Vanir bajó la vista a las manos enlazadas de ambos- No tengo asimilado nada, Karion. Cada cuerda que pulsas, cada paso que das...que damos...es nuevo para mí. Además de intentar comprender y aceptar esas sensaciones tengo que...derribar...una buena carga de prejuicios mentales. Eso no quiere decir que no quiera...que no desee...cada cosa que sucede entre nosotros --sintió que su rostro ardía al recordar cuánto anhelaba cada contacto-- Es sólo que vamos a ritmos distintos y lo único que me pasa es que necesito poder asimilar primero las sensaciones básicas, antes de poder dar el siguiente paso. Pero tú...-dejó una de sus manos para tironear suavemente de las cuentas de colores de uno de los mechones de Karion- vas demasiado rápido para poder seguirte'.

Vanir contempló ansioso el rostro del kagonesti, a la espera de su reacción y viendo como la angustia había cedido algo para dar paso a una preocupada comprensión.

-'Te he asustado'-dijo, simplemente, el kagonesti. Vanir rió suavemente.

-'Es un buen resumen. Se puede decir que sí, un poco'.

Karion suspiró con fuerza, entrelazando de nuevo sus manos con las de Vanir y dejando que algo del nudo en el estómago aflojara. Que el silvanesti nunca hubiera yacido con nadie era algo que no esperaba ni remotamente. A fin de cuentas, era mayor que él, estaba prometido y, al margen de eso, era apuesto. Pero las maneras de los silvanesti y las de los kagonesti eran distintas. Él había encontrado quien le calentara el lecho casi desde que había tenido edad suficiente para darle uso a lo que tenía entre las piernas, y nunca le había faltado compañía. Ávido de experiencias, no había dicho que no a nada, y la manera de ser libre de ataduras de los suyos, junto con su reverenciada posición, le había favorecido. También había buscado algunos hombres, ansioso de encontrar en ellos la camaradería y la cercanía que no encontraba en las mujeres.

Aunque había fallado en encontrar en los hombres lo que buscaba, sí que recordaba bien el desconcierto inicial al descubrir cómo funcionaban las cosas entre dos personas del mismo sexo, por lo general de manera bastante más brusca. Pero él había llegado a aquel punto después de haber conocido a unas cuantas mujeres, de...como decía Vanir...haber dado por sentado muchas cosas. El silvanesti se había encontrado de golpe en aquellas aguas bravas sin haber aprendido a nadar en los lagos, y habiendo crecido en un ambiente que le incitaba a rechazarlo. Por otra parte, Karion era lo bastante sincero consigo mismo como para saber que a veces se dejaba llevar demasiado, casi como si su cuerpo no pudiera albergar todos los sentimientos y necesitara sacarlos de golpe hacia fuera. En vez de transmitir a Vanir su necesidad de él, había conseguido asustarlo más de lo que probablemente ya estaba.

-'Lo siento...no tenía ni idea...-Karion medio sonrió, un destelleo blanco contra su piel morena--'En realidad hay muchas cosas de las que no tenemos ni idea, ¿no es cierto?. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Vanir? Dime qué necesitas que haga, no sé si podré cambiar la...forma en la que me comporto. A veces parece que no pueda estarme quieto dentro de mi propia piel.-- miró con fijeza al silvanesti y le acarició el rostro con una mano. Él se había arriesgado a ser sincero, Karion no iba a ser menos-- Es sólo que a veces...me haces sentir demasiado. No sé qué me pasa, no había perdido así el norte con nadie y no sé muy bien...Mira, tú no has tenido experiencia física con nadie y yo sí, pero tú me aventajas en un punto --casi rió al ver la cara de asombro del silvanesti-- Has crecido preparándote siempre para relaciones estables, probablemente sabes qué se espera de una ...pareja. Quiero decir...sabes cómo preparar el terreno para que algo dure, cómo vivir cada día esperando el día siguiente...Mierda, yo ni siquiera me he despertado a menudo al lado de mi amante, no sé ni cómo es dormir juntos.

Karion rió. De golpe, las palabras brotaban solas, quizás porque tenía la intuitiva convicción de que Vanir no iba a reírse. Jugueteó con el cabello negro del elfo.

-'Somos un poco como el día y la noche, ¿verdad? Puede que yo sepa qué hacer sobre unas mantas pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llevar algo hacia el futuro, y a ti te pasa al revés.--dejó que su mano descansara sobre el hombro de Vanir para bajar por su brazo y aferrar de nuevo sus dedos-- A veces...yo también me asusto un poco...Esto también me supera a mí, pero sé que no quiero que se acabe, quizás por eso me...sobrepaso a la hora de intentar demostrártelo. Me gustaría poder prometerte que me refrenaré.

Vanir sonrió ante el 'pero' que flotó entre ellos, súbitamente más confiado, y dejó que sus pulgares trazaran círculos en las muñecas del elfo.

-'No quiero que cambies, Karion, no serías tú mismo sin toda esa...energía desprendiéndose de ti. Y tengo que admitir que es halagador sentirse objeto de esa, cómo lo diría, falta absoluta de contención.--Vanir atrajo al kagonesti hacia sí con suavidad, echándoselo sobre el cuerpo y reclinándose de nuevo en las mantas, con la cabeza apoyada en su mochila. Karion, como muestra de su buena disposición, no discutió.

El silvanesti calculó que les quedaban unas dos horas antes de que el grupo se pusiera de nuevo en marcha, durante las cuales Malek estaría a fuera montando guardia. Tiempo de sobras, si no recibían ningún ataque...Forzó a Karion a levantar el rostro, apreciando la mirada pensativa del joven, y depositó un beso suave en sus labios, remoloneando allí.

-'¿Puedo pedirte algo?' -susurró, sin separarse.

-'Lo que quieras'

Vanir rió contra la boca de Karion, apreciando el gesto del kagonesti.

-'No lo digas tan fácilmente, puede que no te resulte fácil...De hecho, espero que no te resulte fácil, eso ayudaría a mi ego'.

Aquéllo despertó la curiosidad de Karion, que se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho del silvanesti, intentando descifrar aquel brillo entre tímido y decidido en los ojos violetas. Era incapaz de decir que no cuando Vanir le miraba así.

-'Di'.

Vanir le estrechó contra su pecho, abriendo las piernas para que el kagonesti pudiera acomodarse mejor entre ellas, con el estómago directamente contra su ingle. El silvanesti dejó que una mano se posara justo al final de la espalda del arquero mientras otra atraía la plateada cabeza hacia sí. Imitando el gesto anterior de Karion, Vanir susurró en su oído.

-'Quiero que me dejes tocarte esta noche...a mi ritmo'.-la mano que sujetaba la nuca del kagonesti bajó lentamente por su espalda, mientras que la que ceñía su cintura bajó hasta su cadera provocando un pequeño terremoto de estremecimientos en el arquero- 'Quiero que intentes controlar un poco ese carácter tuyo...'--Vanir balanceó las caderas hacia arriba, ajustándolas al abdomen de Karion y moviéndolas ligeramente en círculos. Sonrió ante la inhalación de Karion y volvió a rozar sus labios-'...y me dejes descubrir qué es lo que puedo hacerte yo'- dejó que la punta de su lengua rozara el labio inferior de Karion, sin permitirle besarle- '¿Lo prometes?'.

El kagonesti dejó ir un áspero juramento en su lengua natal, maldiciendo el árbol genealógico de los elfos de las casas desde Silvanos hasta la actualidad. La noche iba a ser larga.

-'Lo prometo'.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanir rió con suavidad contra sus labios, rozándolos meramente, mientras subía perezosamente las manos por la espalda del arquero, acariciándole con languidez con las puntas de los dedos. _Tan suave y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo_. El kirath notó cómo los poderosos músculos se contraían, revelando una potencia física que ninguna mujer elfa igualaría, aunque se prohibió aquella senda de pensamientos. _No más prejuicios gratuitos, no aquella noche, cuando se había propuesto saber qué era realmente sentir a un hombre entre sus brazos._

El silvanesti enredó sus dedos entre la delicada melena del arquero, sosteniéndole la cabeza con gentileza, y acarició con sus labios los del joven, un simple roce piel a piel.

-'Suaves…'

El murmullo asombrado de Vanir provocó un estremecimiento en Karion, que aferró las mantas a ambos lados de ambos. _¿Suaves? Nadie le había dicho nada parecido hasta ahora. _El kirath abrió sus labios sobre los del kagonesti y, en vez de besarle, se limitó a mantener sus labios separados y rozó con la punta de la lengua la del otro elfo, tímidamente y con lentas caricias exploratorias.

Karion gimió e intentó incorporarse algo para poder besar a su compañero, pero las manos que sostenían su cabeza apretaron con suavidad, manteniéndole inmóvil. _Una promesa es una promesa_. El kagonesti reprimió su impulso y, en su lugar, aferró los hombros del explorador, maldiciendo el afán de los silvanestis por dormir en camisa.

Vanir cerró los ojos, satisfecho por la contención del elfo más joven, y dejó que su lengua jugueteara con la de Karion, incitando, explorando en lentos círculos, sin dejar que aquél le besara y notando cómo el arquero luchaba por dejarle hacer. El silvanesti pensó que era excitante tener el control de aquéllo por una sola vez desde que aquella locura había comenzado, percibir cómo podía afectar a su compañero y notar el poder latente en su cuerpo sin que le abrumara.

Más confiado, el kirath se separó unos milímetros de su compañero, abriendo los ojos. Le pareció que la mirada nublada y oscura de Karion prometía una sangrienta venganza después de aquella noche y, por algún motivo, aquella expresión le envalentonó. Soltó la plateada cabeza para mover sus manos hasta las nalgas del arquero, apretándolas contra sí y levantando las caderas al mismo tiempo en un acto reflejo, rozando su creciente erección contra el plano abdomen de su compañero.

La extraña sensación le provocó una nebulosa sensación de anticipación no del todo desagradable y Vanir atrapó finalmente los labios de Karion entre los suyos con un gemido, humedeciéndolos y dejando que su lengua entrara más profundamente en su amante. Esta vez no impidió que el arquero le aferrara el pelo, apretando sus morenos mechones en los puños y dejando que el beso se tornara hambriento, con lenguas que acariciaban y exigían al mismo tiempo, dejando que las emociones reprimidas se expresaran con jadeos y gemidos.

El silvanesti estrechó a Karion contra su pecho mientras recorría con la lengua el perfil de su labio inferior, húmedo e hinchado por los besos. El kagonesti estaba demasiado hacia abajo y Vanir lo empujó hacia arriba, intentando tener un acceso más cómodo a su boca, cuando sintió que la excitada entrepierna del joven chocaba directamente contra la suya. Duro contra duro. Nada de curvas suaves, nada de redondeces, sino la hinchada longitud de dos cuerpos masculinos a través de una fina piel de gamo. El kirath se estremeció un instante, presionándose involuntariamente contra Karion de tal modo que pudo notar todos los detalles de su anatomía… _oh, dioses, no era pequeño_. La extraña sensación, y el hondo gruñido de Karion en su boca, despertaron temblores de deseo y de miedo a la vez en el silvanesti. Deseaba tocarlo, deseaba verlo, deseaba tenerlo…pero la fuerza de aquellos deseos pulsó de nuevo una cuerda de pánico en su mente. _¿Y si no sabía qué hacer? ¿Y si no sabía cómo tocarle? ¿Y si aquello le superaba?_

Vanir se separó con brusquedad de la cara de Karion, jadeando por el esfuerzo, para afrontar la mirada perpleja del arquero, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con su agitada respiración. Karion pedía más, pedía que siguiera, pedía todo lo que pudiera darle, aquí y ahora, y el elfo sintió que le faltaba el aire.

El arquero parpadeó, confuso y añorando el contacto de Vanir. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba con aquella…entrega. Como si él fuera un ser especial, como si mereciera aquella gentileza, y a la vez con aquella lenta sensualidad que tensaba su entrepierna a fuego lento. Le hacía sentirse querido, mimado y acunado; un bálsamo después de los meses de pesadilla.

Karion se esforzó por reunir los fragmentos de su autocontrol para intentar descifrar qué había detenido a su amigo. Estaba seguro que no había hecho nada para avasallarle, entonces, _¿qué había hecho mal?. _A milímetros suyo, el pálido y elegante rostro de Vanir estaba sonrojado, sus labios levemente separados, de un color subido y húmedos tras sus besos. El cabello moreno se desparramaba desordenado sobre las arrugadas mantas, su pecho bombeaba bajo la fina camisa y sentía su deseo contra el suyo.

La sensual imagen le golpeó con tal fuerza que en lo único que pudo pensar por un instante fue en arrancarle la camisa, despojarle de sus pantalones y enterrarse en él con tal fuerza que Vanir no pudiera dudar ni por un momento que era suyo. _Suyo_. _Suyo para amarlo y para protegerlo, del daño que podía causarle el mundo y de los ojos de cualquiera, hombre o mujer, que se atreviera a mirarle con deseo. _El feroz arranque de posesión pilló por sorpresa a Karion y lo asustó lo suficiente como para poder distanciarse de aquellos pensamientos y reparar en la mirada de su amigo, a medio camino entre el pánico y el deseo. _Lento, Karion, lento. Lo has prometido_.

El arquero se incorporó un momento sobre sus antebrazos, intentando entender. Vanir aún llevaba puesta la camisa y sus manos aún se posaban, vacilantes, sobre sus hombros. Sólo se habían besado, no se habían tocado en ningún otro lugar. A menos….El arquero bajó la mirada hacia sus cuerpos, reparando en el íntimo modo en que sus ingles se rozaban, presionándose. En el aquel momento, sintió cómo el kirath se tensaba. _Así que aquello era…_

Karion se obligó a ignorar las punzantes quejas de su entrepierna y abrazó con fuerza al silvanesti, sin hacer nada más durante unos instantes que escuchar su acelerada respiración. Karion escondió la cara contra el cuello de su amigo, mientras intentaba controlar su voz.

-'Ssshhh…tranquilo, tranquilo' -el arquero besó con castidad el cuello de Vanir- 'No voy a pedirte nada que no quieras darme ahora. No espero nada. Y deberías enorgullecerte, lo que estás notando es la prueba de lo que eres capaz de hacerme, del deseo que siento por ti'- Karion supo que había acertado en el motivo del miedo del silvanesti cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo delgado se relajaba algo bajo el suyo-'Lo he prometido, Vanir…no voy a saltar encima de ti, no voy a forzar lo que quieras hacer. Lo que quieras darme lo recibiré con agradecimiento, no tenemos prisa'.- el arquero salpicó sus palabras con suaves besos en las mejillas y el cuello del elfo- 'No voy a enfadarme ni voy a alejarme de ti si hoy no pasamos de aquí. Si me dices que quieres que paremos, lo aceptaré…por mucho que me cueste, maldito silvanesti. Eres mejor en esto de lo que crees'.

Vanir se giró para corroborar la media sonrisa que intuía en el arquero y se quedó sin aliento al ver aquel rostro hermoso pegado al suyo, perdido en sus colores. La blanca sonrisa del kagonesti en aquellos labios perfectos deslumbraba sobre la piel morena y los almendrados ojos azules chispeaban con humor pero también con humildad. Karion realmente se ponía a su disposición, con todo su corazón y aferrándose a una fuerza de voluntad que el silvanesti sabía que no solía ejercitar. El gesto denotaba una decisión de crear unos cimientos de confianza que conmovió a Vanir.

El kirath acarició la cara de su compañero, que se recostó contra su piel del kagonesti empezaba a estar cálida, lejos de su habitual frescura, y el explorador se preguntó cómo sería Karion en la cúspide de su placer, cómo se retorcería entre sus brazos, cómo enredaría sus dedos en el pelo y gemiría contra su boca. Entre avergonzado y excitado por aquel pensamiento, Vanir enterró la cara entre los plateados cabellos.

-'Lo sólo que esto es tan…diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo. Eres tan…suave y tan…duro al mismo tiempo que no acabo de entenderlo'.

Karion rió contra la piel de su cuello, jugueteando con el cabello del kirath.

-'Pues conóceme, Vanir. Eres libre de tocarme cómo y dónde quieras, nadie nos va a interrumpir y nadie te va juzgar por ello.'- el kagonesti besó con suavidad la punta de la oreja de Vanir, rozando a penas la piel con su lengua- 'No tengo nada diferente a ti, te lo aseguro…'

El silvanesti reprimió un temblor ante aquella acaricia y dejó que el agradecimiento y la ternura se expresaran por sí mismos con un suave beso sólo de labios, mientras aprovechaba el abrazo que compartían para empujar al arquero de encima suyo, haciéndolo rodar hacia un lado hasta que quedó tendido de espaldas sobre las mantas. Karion no dijo nada, se limitó a acomodarse, abriendo ligeramente las piernas, y a mirarle con la invitación escrita en los ojos rasgados.

Vanir se sintió súbitamente estúpido por llevar ropa, como si fuera una armadura que le protegiera del contacto con Karion y que en aquel momento le estorbaba. Se arrodilló y sacó los faldones de su camisa del pantalón, para luego deshacer los cordones que cerraban su pechera con lentitud, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. La mirada del arquero, fija en sus dedos, empezó a volverse depredadora. El silvanesti vaciló un instante, inseguro ante lo que podría pensar Karion al verle medio desnudo. No es que no lo hubiera visto antes –en los baños minotauros, para empezar-, pero la situación de algún modo era…diferente. Tragó saliva y se pasó la camisa por los hombros, dejándola con suavidad sobre su mochila con el sordo sonido del roce de la tela. Por un momento, ambos elfos simplemente se miraron a los ojos, conteniendo el aliento, sin decidirse a hacer el primer movimiento, con la lluvia poniendo el único sonido contra las pieles.

Hasta que Karion desenredó su mirada de aquellos ojos violetas para bajarla, lenta y deliberadamente, por el esbelto pecho de Vanir, acariciando sin tocar toda aquella superficie de piel nívea, recorriendo sus abdominales hasta su ombligo y deslizándose hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. El arquero subió entonces la vista de nuevo hasta el explorador, exhalando con una sonora respiración. _Si las miradas devoraran…_El kirath vio cómo el arquero cerraba los puños con fuerza, obligándose a mantenerse pasivo y un pensamiento resonó con claridad en su mente. _Karion le deseaba. A él. Con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo era un inexperto y reprimido elfo de las casas, pero Karion le deseaba.. Su presencia le excitaba y lo único que le mantenía quieto en aquel momento era la promesa que le había hecho._

Aquella certeza y el fuego en los ojos del arquero ayudaron a apartar los principales miedos de Vanir. Sintiendo cómo la parte racional de su mente empezaba a quedar seriamente relegada por el instinto, Vanir pasó una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Karion y se apoyó con las manos a ambos lados del arquero. El silvanesti estiró las piernas y bajó el cuerpo a pulso, milímetro a milímetro, hasta que su erección rozó a penas la de Karion, en un gesto que era caricia y promesa al mismo tiempo. El arquero sonrió y dejó que sus manos vagabundearan por la espalda de Vanir, apreciando el contraste entre su palidez y los mechones de pelo negro que rozaban sus hombros desnudos.

Vanir se recostó contra Karion, frotándose ligeramente y sonriendo al notar el respingo del arquero, para acercarse a su cuello e inhalar el olor de su piel y de su cabello. El montaraz se apoyó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y besó los argénteos mechones, mientras su mano derecha jugueteaba con algunas hebras con delicadeza.

-'Es hermoso…'.

El kagonesti torció el gesto, incómodo. Aquella tonalidad metálica era el signo exterior de todo lo que le había separado de una vida normal.

-'Sólo es extraño'.

-'Es único, igual que tú'.

Vanir besó sus cabellos con suavidad, acariciándolos con los dedos, como si supiera la incomodidad que causaba su color en Karion y queriendo borrar aquellos recuerdos con su gentileza. El arquero sintió que su garganta volvía a encogerse, que los ojos le ardían y se vio de repente combatiendo unas lágrimas que no entendía.

El silvanesti comenzó a besar con deliberada lentitud el lado derecho de su cuello, mientras una mano bajaba con sensualidad por su costado. Inconscientemente, Karion ladeó el cuello para facilitarle el acceso y sostuvo la morena cabeza por la nuca, cuidando de no perturbar a Vanir. Los labios del silvanesti bajaron con suavidad por su cuello, punteando el recorrido con algún húmedo beso y alguna tenue caricia de sus dientes. Karion suspiró estremecido, preguntándose cómo demonios había podido sobrevivir sin alguien así todo aquel tiempo.

El silvanesti llegó entonces al punto donde se juntaba el cuello con un hombro musculoso, trazando el recorrido con su lengua para morder con suavidad. _Dioses_…Karion jadeó y dio un respingo, aferrado a los morenos mechones, notando la queda risa de Vanir y la mano del silvanesti sobre su abdomen, una caricia y al mismo tiempo un recordatorio. Fue el turno de Karion de estremecerse bajo el cuerpo de Vanir, gimiendo mientras el kirath besaba sus hombros y la base de su garganta, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo sin remilgos. Los labios de Vanir y el roce de sus ingles eran casi más de lo que el arquero podía soportar. Con un gemido sordo pasó una pierna por encima de sus caderas, estrellándolo contra él, mientras atraía la cabeza del kirath hacia la suya para un beso hambriento, que se prolongó entre gemidos hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

Olvidada completamente su promesa de buena conducta, Karion se sorprendió cuando el montaraz aferró sus muñecas con fuerza, desasiéndolo de su cabello, para sujetarle los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza y susurrarle un 'quieto' de advertencia al oído. El arquero se mordió el labio y gimió. _Maldito fuera el silvanesti_. Tras unos segundos, contento al notar que Karion se forzaba a relajarse debajo suyo, Vanir le soltó para volver a deleitarse con sus gemidos al besarle de nuevo el cuello y los hombros.

Los labios del silvanesti rozaron entonces el punto donde asomaban las alas del dragón plateado que el joven llevaba tatuado en la espalda. El dibujo era tan grande que las puntas de las alas reptilianas eran visibles en la redondez de sus hombros. La reacción de Karion fue inmediata, inspiró de golpe y se quedó helado, tensándose, y sus manos se quedaron paradas sobre sus hombros. Confundido, Vanir alzó la cabeza para apreciar la mirada entre dolorida y recelosa de su compañero.

-'¿Qué ocurre?'

El joven meneó la cabeza.

-'Nada. Es sólo que…has tocado el tatuaje. Yo nunca he dejado que… bueno…nadie lo ha tocado nunca'.

Karion cerró los ojos y su vulnerabilidad encendió una mecha protectora en el silvanesti, que acarició el cuello del otro con la punta de la nariz.

-'¿Porque tú nunca has querido o porque nadie se ha atrevido?'

La pregunta podría haber sugerido una debilidad que no gustaba nada al arquero, pero la suavidad del tono de Vanir no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no quería herir sus sentimientos, sino precisamente evitar hacer algo que le incomodara. Karion se forzó a abrir los ojos y apartó un mechón negro de la cara del silvanesti.

-'Porque no estoy cómodo con lo que tengo en la espalda y nunca he sentido a alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para permitirle tocarlo. Y porque a todos mis…compañeros' –por algún motivo, se resistía a pronunciar la palabra amantes ante Vanir- 'les daba miedo, reverencia o repulsión, no lo sé. Debí suponer que a ti te daría igual'.

El silvanesti frunció el ceño.

-'No me da igual. Nada de lo que se refiere a ti me da igual. Forma parte de ti y por eso me es querido. Y desde luego no me repugna, en realidad es perfecto.'

Como para demostrarlo, el silvanesti volvió a besar la piel tatuada, lamiéndola con lentitud, provocando un estremecimiento en Karion que no supo si era por placer o por el esfuerzo por reprimir un sollozo a medio formar. _No iba a llorar_. No cuando por fin tenía a Vanir como quería tenerlo y podía echarlo todo a perder con su estúpida, vulnerable e infantil reacción. A pesar de todo, las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer su pestañas y el arquero cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué tenía aquel silvanesti que podía hacerle llorar al mismo tiempo que excitaba su sangre? _Todo lo que no había tenido hasta entonces_, se respondió.

Karion entrelazó con cuidado sus dedos con el pelo de Vanir, reprimiendo un gemido peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en un sollozo al notar cómo el montaraz empezaba a trazar un rumbo descendente con sus besos hacia su pecho.

El silvanesti se frotó con sensualidad contra su compañero mientras descendía por el musculoso pecho moreno, acomodándose entre las piernas de Karion y dejando que la excitación del kagonesti quedara atrapada contra su abdomen. Vanir reparó con una sonrisa mental en que aquel contacto ya no le asustaba. No sabía si era el atisbo de vulnerabilidad y la necesidad de afecto que había visto en Karion o el impulso que suponía para su autoestima ver en qué manera era capaz de afectarle, o bien el simple hecho de poder disfrutar de aquella criatura demasiado hermosa sin que le avallasara. El hecho es que, en algún momento, había dado el paso entre ver a Karion como a alguien vetado, de su mismo sexo, y verlo como a una persona, como alguien a quien…amaba.

Sí, ahí estaba. Vanir nunca le había dicho a Karion que le quería. No había encontrado una manera de decirlo que no le sonara ridícula ni sabía si aquél era un sentimiento que podía aplicarse a su relación. Pero en aquel momento la palabra se iluminó en fuego en su cerebro y provocó un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Aún no sabía si podría decírselo con palabras, pero podía intentar demostrárselo con acciones.

Karion frunció el ceño al notar a Vanir perdido en alguna ensoñación, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, temiendo que el montaraz hubiera tropezado de nuevo con algún prejuicio. Instantes después, sus músculos se tensaron al notar la leve caricia de los largos dedos del silvanesti en su pezón.

-'¿Te gusta que te toquen aquí?'

El arquero gimió, sonoramente. Por el tono suave y dudoso del silvanesti, sabía que Vanir no había pretendido ser seductor pero, qué _demonios_, las imágenes se agolparon con tal fuerza en su mente que apretó los dientes para no saltar encima suyo. La preocupación del silvanesti por su placer volvió a amenazar con hacer saltar un dique que empezaba a resquebrajarse, y la respuesta de Karion fue un siseo.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?'

El cabello de Vanir acarició el pecho desnudo al mover la cabeza y lo siguiente que sintió Karion fue la lengua del montaraz rozando uno de sus pezones, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron dubitativamente el otro, endureciéndolos casi hasta el dolor. El arquero jadeó en busca de aire, golpeando la cabeza contra las mantas y aferrando de nuevo el pelo moreno. _Por los espíritus que si a Vanir se le ocurría parar ya podían tener un buen combate ahí fuera porque alguien iba a pagar aquéllo_. Karion se perdió en una bruma de gemidos, retorciéndose sobre las pieles, mientras Vanir alternaba su lengua, sus labios y sus dedos hasta que al arquero empezó a martillearle la sangre en la entrepierna.

Envalentonado por las reacciones de su amigo, el kirath se sentó a horcajadas sobre Karion, saboreándolo con la vista. El kagonesti aferraba las pieles con los puños, su piel morena brillaba con el producto de sus besos y con una fina transpiración y respiraba entrecortadamente. Cuando Vanir se sentó con firmeza sobre él, Karion se retorció, enviando un relampagueo de deseo justo al centro de su masculinidad y el kirath envió los prejuicios al rincón más oscuro que pudo encontrar en su mente.

_Al Abismo con el mundo y sus opiniones_, pensó mientras recorría con las manos abiertas los tensos y marcados abdominales del arquero. Si aún no sabía tocarle como debía, simplemente aprendería.

Con deliberada lentitud, Vanir bajó la cabeza y dibujó un camino con su lengua hasta el ombligo de Karion, jugueteando y disfrutando del juramento en kagonesti que brotó de los labios del joven. Los labios del montaraz bajaron más allá del ombligo y dejó que su lengua resiguiera la casi invisible línea de vello que marcaba el camino hasta el cinturón del arquero.

El kagonesti forzó a sus pulmones a tomar aire en tres rápidas inhalaciones, intentando conjurar algún resto invisible de autocontrol que le permitiera componer una máscara de consuelo y apoyo cuando Vanir, inevitablemente, parara, dejándole a punto de estallar. Falló. Sintiendo la garganta seca, intentó una cuarta inspiración que se cortó en seco.

Karion abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos como un rayo al sentir las manos de Vanir rozando su erección por encima de sus pantalones…para luego pelearse con la hebilla del cinturón. _... Iba a hacerlo_. Lo que fuera, pero algo iba a hacer. Allí abajo. Incrédulo, buscó la mirada de Vanir, pero el silvanesti tenía la cabeza gacha y los mechones oscuros le tapaban el rostro y le impedían ver sus ojos. Aquello le aterró. ¿Y si en realidad no quería hacer aquello? ¿Y si, a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, se sentía obligado y pensaba que Karion le dejaría si no pasaba de allí?.

En ese momento, el arquero comprendió lo importante que era para él poder leer la mirada de Vanir. Sin las emociones de aquellos nítidos ojos violetas el kirath podría parecer uno más de los fríos y arrogantes silvanestis y Karion necesitaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo tanto como a Vanir. El arquero estiró la mano derecha y aferró la muñeca de su compañero, deteniéndole y hablándole con más angustia de la que esperaba.

-'¡Vanir, para! ¡Mírame!'

El kirath alzó instantáneamente la vista y Karion vio el cielo abierto. El moreno elfo se mordía el labio, ruborizado y obviamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus ojos no mostraban rechazo, aprensión ni temor. Sólo deseo, algo indeciso pero genuino y honesto.

-'¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir?'-Karion se sorprendió ante su propia elocuencia. A pesar de la voz rasposa que salió de sus labios, nunca pensó que tuviera tanto control como para poder formular una pregunta en aquel momento.

Vanir esbozó una media sonrisa tímida.

-'Sí'.

-'No…no quiero que te sientas obligado'.

El elfo moreno meneó la cabeza.

-'Si lo hago es porque quiero, Karion, porque…lo deseo'-_porque te deseo a ti_-'Sólo…sólo dime si hago algo mal'

-'¡¿Si haces algo mal?!'- el kagonesti resolló- 'Por los dioses, nadie me había tratado con tanto esmero nunca'.

-'Entonces es que a lo mejor no te merecían'.

Karion se quedó mudo unos segundos, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los cálidos ojos de Vanir. Quizás tenía razón…quizás se había dado a sí mismo a elfos a quienes no le importaba en absoluto, enlodando su percepción de cómo podía ser de hermoso hacer el amor con una persona que, si no te amaba –Vanir nunca le había dicho tal cosa-, sí que te cuidaba y mimaba. La sensación de dejarse acariciar por el kirath era, quizás, como la que debía haber tenido al acostarse con alguien por primera vez. El pensamiento le hizo sentirse tan solo y, a la vez, tan agradecido por encontrarse en los brazos del silvanesti, que las lágrimas, esta vez, acudieron de golpe a sus ojos y cerraron su garganta.

El kagonesti apretó los ojos con tal fuerza que casi se hizo daño y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las pieles, rezando porque su compañero no hubiera visto las lágrimas.

Vanir sonrió aliviado ante lo que interpretó como un asentimiento de su compañero y devolvió su atención al cinturón, peleándose por abrirlo y sintiéndose tan azorado cada vez que rozaba el bulto en los pantalones que ni siquiera percibió el sollozo que recorrió a Karion.

El kirath se inclinó para depositar un beso en la suave piel tostada bajo el ombligo de Karion al tiempo que tironeó de los pantalones de gamo hacia abajo, que quedaron encallados en la latente erección del arquero. Vanir tragó saliva.

-'Karion…las caderas…no puedo…'

Sin decir palabra, el kagonesti alzó las caderas y Vanir deslizó el pantalón más debajo de sus nalgas. Aspirando para infundirse valor, presionó la erección de su compañero, sintiendo que el calor se expandía por su cuerpo de manera imparable, para poder sacarle los pantalones sin dañarle. Sin permitirse mirar de manera directa, Vanir deslizó los pantalones hasta los tobillos sin quitarle las botas, recordando de golpe que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados y que Karion necesitaría vestirse.

Postergando el momento, el kirath acarició la suave piel de los gruesos muslos del arquero y comenzó a recorrerlos hacia arriba con sus labios, palmo a palmo. Hasta que sus manos tocaron la entrepierna del arquero, que respingó y emitió un estrangulado gemido, tapándose la cara con los brazos cruzados. Finalmente, Vanir alzó la mirada hacia la intimidad de su compañero. _Oh, señor de las batallas…_Una cosa era ver tu propia entrepierna todos los días, y otra cosa muy distinta la de otro hombre. La sensación era una exótica mezcla de familiaridad y extrañeza que dejó a Vanir paralizado por un momento. Había visto a Karion desnudo antes, pero en estado de relajación, y le había tocado anteriormente, en Silvanost, tan excitado como ahora, pero todo había ido tan rápido que no había podido ni verlo. El kirath sabía en carne propia qué sentiría Karion si le tocaba pero, al mismo tiempo, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo bien.

Incapaz de hacer nada más por un momento, Vanir recostó la cabeza en la cadera del aquero, con su mano derecha sobre el muslo del joven y su nariz a milímetros de su hombría.

-'¿Cómo te gusta que te toquen?'

El sonido que salió de debajo de los brazos cruzados fue una extraña mezcla de resoplido y jadeo que Vanir, en otro momento, habría identificado con un sollozo.

-'Yo…ya no lo sé'.- Karion tomó aire trémulamente- '¿Cómo te gustaría que te tocaran a ti?'.

El silencio salpicado de lluvia reinó unos segundos en la tienda, mientras Karion sentía las lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas bajo sus brazos y se preparaba para sentir los dedos de Vanir a su alrededor. Cuando notó una húmeda caricia sobre su punta y los labios del kirath cerrándose sobre él respingó con tal fuerza que temió haberlo ahogado. Jadeando, descruzó los brazos y se incorporó sobre las manos, creyendo haber soñado aquel contacto, pero la morena cabeza estaba suspendida a milímetros suyo y Vanir le miró con indecisión.

-¿Te…te he hecho daño?'

Karion se volvió a dejar caer sobre las mantas, pensando que ni su cuerpo ni su corazón iban a aguantar mucho más. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, dejando que su voz temblara lo que le viniera en gana.

-' N-no. Por los dioses, sigue'.

Que esta vez supiera lo que venía a continuación no le ayudó a reprimir los estremecimientos y, qué demonios, ni quería ni podía hacerlo. La lengua y los labios de Vanir recorrieron toda su longitud, vacilantes al principio y ganando más confianza al poco al notar al arquero temblando de tal modo que tuvo que sujetarlo por las caderas para mantenerlo algo quieto.

Karion gimió y sollozó al mismo tiempo y nunca supo qué sensación le pudo con más fuerza. Si el placer de sentirse envuelto en aquella húmeda calidez o el calor en su corazón al saber que era Vanir quien estaba proporcionándole aquellas sensaciones. El silvanesti, aunque torpe, había encontrado el valor para sobreponerse al menos un paso a todos sus prejuicios y temores y le había escogido a él para expresar toda la ternura y el cuidado de que era capaz.

El kagonesti aguantó hasta que sus abdominales empezaron a tensarse como cuerdas al rojo vivo y el nudo en su garganta se estrechó hasta dejarle casi sin aire. No quería por nada del mundo sobrepasarse con Vanir aquella noche, por mucho que el silvanesti dijera que lo deseara, y apuró sus últimas reservas de palabras.

-'Vanir, no…no voy a, …estoy a punto de…'

El silvanesti entendió. Liberó su boca para abrazar con fuerza a su compañero, besándole con profundidad mientras su mano acariciaba con instinto a Karion, arráncandole un gemido sostenido. El kirath sintió cómo el arquero elevaba las caderas y tensaba los músculos hasta volverlos de granito y cómo su erección latía en su mano, derramando su alivio.

Vanir quiso sonreir contra los labios de Karion pero no tuvo oportunidad. Un audible sollozo estalló en el pecho del arquero, que se abrazó a él como si quisiera fundirse y desaparecer. El joven aferraba su nuca y su espalda con tal fuerza que le hacía daño mientras los gemidos y el llanto incontrolado sacudían todo su cuerpo.

Karion lloró aferrado a Vanir todo lo que no pudo llorar en dos meses de cautiverio en manos de los ogros y todo lo que no sabía que quería llorar de su vida con su pueblo. Lloró de horror por todo el salvajismo que había vivido y que no había podido evitar, por la soledad de un niño reverenciado y por el infinito alivio de haber encontrado la dulzura y el cariño que anhelaba en los brazos de un silvanesti.

El arquero enterró la cara en el cuello de Vanir, avergonzando y mortificado por su reacción y sin atreverse a hacer frente al orgullo herido que debía tener su amante.

El kirath le abrazó sin preguntar, una vez que la sorpresa inicial abrió paso a una parcial comprensión. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien como Karion hubiera estado tan solo?. Cuando los amargos sollozos del arquero dieron paso a hipidos quebrantados, Vanir lo forzó a desenredarse unos centímetros y le sostuvo la cara con las manos, besando sus párpados cerrados y sus mejillas empapadas.

-'Karion, mírame, por favor. Necesito que me mires para lo que tengo que decirte'

Avergonzado, el arquero abrió los ojos, aspirando entrecortadamente. Vanir estaba serio, pero había una nueva luz en su mirada.

-'Te quiero'

Karion abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, de manera casi infantil. Aquélla era la única frase que no esperaba oir.

-'¿Q-Qué?'

-'He dicho que te quiero, maldito kagonesti hermoso, orgulloso e hipersensible' – una tímida sonrisa empezaba a esbozarse en los labios de Vanir- 'Adoro tu impulsividad, tu infantil sentido del humor, tus modales salvajes y desmedidos y tu enorme corazón' –la sonrisa se volvió más abierta- 'Adoro tu pelo plateado, el frescor de tu piel, el tatuaje que tanto odias y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo'.- el kirath sacudió levemente a su compañero- 'Me trae sin cuidado que seas hombre o mujer, te quiero. De los pies a la cabeza y para todo el tiempo que consigas soportarme a tu lado. ¿Te ha quedado claro?'.

-'Joder'.

El arquero parpadeó, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa que empezó temblorosa y acabó por convertirse en una enorme y estúpida mueca de felicidad. Escondió de nuevo la cara entre los cabellos de Vanir, llorando ahora sin vergüenza alguna y sabiendo de manera instintiva que, esta vez, los cambiantes soplos de aire que guiaban su carácter habían encontrado su corriente estable.

Era bueno que aquella noche no hubieran sufrido ningún ataque.


End file.
